


The Serpent and the Badger

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hugo is a cinnamon roll, Humor, I mean very light, Light Angst, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Rare Pair, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: The evolution of the relationship between Scorpius and Hugo.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi, this was supposed to be a one shot, but it got away from me and turned into a monster. I thought I'd separate it into chapters. It will probably only be a few chapters long. This story has been bouncing around in my head for two weeks so I thought I'd finally write it. Haven't finished the whole story yet, but I know where it's going to go. Enjoy! Interested to know what you think.

\-------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to be going well for Scorpius, he had a best friend, good marks, it was a good life. Then his mother died the summer before 3rd year and tore his world apart. It wasn’t a shock, she had been suffering from the centuries old Greengrass curse, she wasn’t long for the world anyway. They had hoped for at least a few more years. It wasn’t fair, his mother is- was the best person he knew, she didn’t deserve this. 

Scorpius hoped that this wasn’t a foreshadowing of how the rest of the year would go horribly. It seemed impossible to go on without her. The whole house felt empty, dark, and cold. His father was devastated, the love of his life was dead. He didn’t speak much the rest of the summer. Scorpius didn’t hold it against him.  


The school year couldn’t come fast enough for Scorpius, he had to get out of the house, everything reminded him of her. School would be a welcome distraction. Albus would be there, though he had come to the funeral, this time they would see each other under happier circumstances.

Today the day had finally come, there he was at the 9 ¾ platform with his father, stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. He felt bad about leaving his father all alone, but his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Blaise promised they would check up on him. Scorpius looked back to wave at his father, he had a smile on his face, but his eyes were hollow and he looked tired and sad. 

He turned back around and walked through the train looking for jet black hair and green eyes. Eventually he found his friend and entered the compartment. It was only Al, the past two years it had just been them in one compartment, it wasn’t intentional at first, but he had to admit it was nice. “Hey.” Scorpius greeted, taking a seat opposite Albus. 

“Hey.” Albus greeted back. His friend knew better than to ask him about his summer this year. Instead, Albus told him about his summer, they had all gone to see his Uncle Charlie in Romania. It must have been incredible to see dragons up close.

The door then slid open, Scorpius noticed a young boy standing there with bushy brown hair. He looked slightly familiar. “Albus!” He chirped

“Hey Hugo.” Albus greeted. Oh, it was Hugo, Rose’s little brother, this had to be his first year. “Oh yeah, this is my best friend, Scorpius.” Albus gestured to Scorpius then turned to Scorpius. “Scorpius, this is my cousin, Hugo.” 

“Oh, so you’re Scorpius Malfoy. My dad said to watch out for you.” Hugo said bluntly. Yes, Scorpius knew all too well what their father thought of his family. Rose was standoffish to him at first, but she’s warming up to him, he thinks. Hugo then added, “But you don’t seem so bad.”

“Hugo!” A voice called out and then a redheaded girl came into view. It had to be Albus’ sister, Lily. She started tugging at Hugo’s arm. “I found a spot for us, come on!” 

“But Lily-!” Hugo started to argue, but Lily wasn’t taking 'No' for an answer and dragged him out of the doorway.

Albus just shook his head and sighed, “I’m glad they’re not in the same House. I need a break.” 

“They haven’t been sorted yet, they might be.” Scorpius pointed out.

Albus chuckled, “I don’t see Hugo as a Slytherin. He’ll likely be in Gryffindor or maybe Hufflepuff. Lily, maybe, but she acts so rashly she’ll likely be in Gryffindor.” 

“Are you trying to take the sorting hat’s job?” Scorpius joked.

Albus smirked, “Maybe.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Third year, December)

It was almost Christmas break; Scorpius was not looking forward to his first Christmas without his mother. It would likely be nearly unbearable. He contemplated just staying at Hogwarts, but that would just be cruel to his father. 

It was Hogsmeade weekend, but Scorpius didn’t feel much like going. Albus insisted that he would stay with him, but Scorpius managed to convince him to go without him. There was no reason for Albus to be miserable alongside him. 

Scorpius planned on spending this day completely alone and he probably would have gotten away with it if he had stayed in the dorms or the common room. No, he hadn’t done that, instead he decided to sit outside in the winter air under a tree with a book resting on his lap. 

That is how Hugo Granger-Weasley found him. “You’re here all by yourself.” He stated plainly.

Scorpius didn’t really know what to say to the statement of the obvious. 

“You shouldn’t be by yourself, that’s lonely.” The Hufflepuff stated simply. He then plopped down right beside the blonde.

Scorpius was used to being alone. Before he started Hogwarts his family would isolate themselves in the Manor, hidden away from public scrutiny. Loneliness was an old friend. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, but he wasn’t going to be rude to Hugo and tell him to go away. He turned his attention back to his book, hoping Hugo would get the hint. 

“What are you reading?” Hugo asked, peering over to look at the book. The kid didn’t really have a sense of boundaries, did he? 

“Alice in Wonderland.” Scorpius replied shortly. His mother would read him a library’s worth of books growing up, even muggle ones. Alice in Wonderland was her favorite in particular. Reading the book made him feel close to her, he could almost feel her warmth radiating off the pages. 

“Oh! That’s a muggle book, right? My mum used to read that book to Rosie and me when we were younger.” Hugo said.

“It was my mum’s favorite book.” Scorpius said softly.

“Oh, right. I’m really sorry about your mum.” Hugo said. 

“Thanks.” Scorpius said in practically a whisper.

Hugo then went on to talk about how he hoped to get a big white fluffy cat for Christmas. Apparently his Mum said “Maybe”, but his dad said, “Absolutely not.”. So it’s a mystery whether he’ll get the cat or not. He then started listing off possible names for the cat. It was really hard to be annoyed with Hugo with how he talked so animatedly. For a little while Scorpius forgot why he wanted to be alone in the first place. 

It seemed to become a habit of Hugo’s to keep Scorpius company whenever Albus wasn’t by his side. Sometimes Hugo wouldn’t even say anything at all, he’d just sit there in silence or work on his classwork. Scorpius didn’t even know Hugo was capable of going more than 5 minutes without talking.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(4th year, Fall)  
It was too quiet; he had been sitting outside for nearly 2 hours and no bushy brown haired boy had come to join him. The quiet had been great… for awhile, but he missed their little routine. Somehow Hugo always seemed to be there within the hour as if he sensed when Scorpius was outside. Though Scorpius had taken to one particular spot so it wasn’t exactly hard to find him.

‘He’s probably fine’ Albus had told him when Scorpius had confronted him about it. Rose suggested he might be tired from Quidditch tryouts. How could he have forgotten? Hugo had been so excited about that. Scorpius wondered how that had gone. He could go ask him, he might still be down at the Quidditch pitch.

Scorpius walked down to the Quidditch pitch. He was very close to the pitch when he heard sniffles. He looked around to see unmistakable bushy brown hair. The other boy was curled up in the fetal position. Was he… crying? 

“Hugo?” He called out approaching him cautiously. The younger boy did not respond. Scorpius sighed and got down on the grass next to him. How was he supposed to do this? He’s never comforted a crying person before. Maybe he should go get Rose, she would know what to say. No, he could handle this. He put a hand on Hugo’s shoulder, “Hugo, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Hugo slowly lifted his head to look at Scorpius, his eyes were watery, his face slightly puffy. “I didn’t make the team.” He said in almost a whisper.

“But tryouts were just today, decisions haven’t been made yet. How do you know?” Scorpius asked.

“I fell off my broom. I’m ok, it wasn’t that far off the ground. That’s never happened before. I just got so nervous. Everyone else was better than me.” Hugo sighed, “I guess I shouldn’t be so sad, James said Hufflepuff never wins anyway." 

“Hugo, you’re only a 2nd year there’s plenty of time to make the team. Rose didn’t get on the Gryffindor quidditch team until her 3rd year,” Scorpius paused then continued, “Don’t listen to James, he’s more than a little biased…. And a git.” 

Hugo laughed at that. Scorpius considered that a small victory. “You’ll make it next year.” He said with confidence. 

“You really think so?” Hugo asked, hope in his big brown eyes. 

“Tell you what, I bet you two sickles that you’ll make it next year” Scorpius said 

“Two chocolate frogs.” Hugo countered, wiping his tears.

Two chocolate frogs, it is.” Scorpius agreed with a smile. He was kind of good at this comforting thing. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(5th year Spring )  


This spring Scorpius was on his own for Hogsmeade for the first time. Albus had gotten himself a girlfriend over Valentine’s Day. Her name was Claire Finnigan-Thomas, she was a nice enough girl, pretty he supposed. Both her and Albus together though, were absolutely nauseating, they were constantly showing public displays of affection. 

Since Albus had a girlfriend, of course he would take her to Hogsmeade. Rose had invited Scorpius to come along with her and her friends, but Scorpius felt awkward about joining them. Well, he felt awkward around most people in general anyway. He would be fine by himself. 

Scorpius started walking out of the Castle until he heard someone shout after him. He turned around only to see none other than Hugo Granger-Weasley running towards him. The boy then stopped short to catch his breath. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, “Did you run /all/ the way over here?”

“Well… yeah… I wanted to…catch… you.” Hugo managed to say between pants.

Scorpius chuckled, “All right. You have my attention. What is it then?”

“I… um… was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” He stopped then added quickly, “As friends of course. Not a date or anything because that would be weird.” 

Scorpius felt like that clarification wasn’t necessary, but he wouldn’t bring it up. “Of course, I’ll go with you.” Scorpius smiled at him.

Hugo beamed. They started walking down towards the carriages. “I do still owe you the two chocolate frogs, don’t worry I didn’t forget.” 

“What took you so long anyway?” He nudged the boy playfully. 

Hugo just shrugged. Scorpius didn’t know why Hugo asked him to Hogsmeade, he knew Hugo had other friends. Surely, he would have more fun with them? After all, his friends were too young to get caught up with girlfriends, he thought.

They climbed into the carriage and off they went. Hugo chatted happily to him on their short ride to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t long until they exited the carriage.

“Where do you want to head off to first?” Scorpius asked after they exited the carriage.

“Honeydukes.” Hugo said automatically.

Scorpius nodded, “Honeydukes it is then.”

Honeydukes was filled with other Hogwarts students as expected. Scorpius’ eyes were immediately drawn to the cauldron cakes, his favorite. Hugo was more enamored with the brightly colored candy, he seemed to be grabbing one of each kind of candy. He couldn’t have that much money on him, could he? 

“Hugo! Are you trying to buy the whole shop?” Scorpius laughed

“I can’t decide.” Hugo said with a sigh. “So I figure I’ll just get everything!”

“Well, at least get my chocolate frogs as well, that’s the reason we’re here, right?” Scorpius said, he knew the reason they were there was in fact not to buy him chocolate frogs. Hugo had an ulterior motive.

“Oh… right.” Hugo then rushed over to the other side of the store somehow managing not to bump into anyone. Scorpius just shook his head, that boy only had two speeds, stopped or full speed ahead. 

Scorpius picked out a few cauldron cakes and went up to pay for them while Hugo was being very selective choosing each chocolate frog which Scorpius found strange because he hadn’t been so selective with his own candy plus all the chocolate frogs look the same in the box. Although the cards inside were different. 

Finally, Hugo seemed satisfied with his selection and went up to pay. Hugo then headed straight for Scorpius, a bag in his hand, the two chocolate frogs in the other. He handed them to Scorpius.

“Thanks.” Scorpius smiled at him, taking the chocolate frogs and dropping them in his bag they then walked out of the shop together. They continued walking alongside each other, their hands occasionally brushing against each other.

Scorpius stopped short when they were in front of Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop. “Do you mind if we go in? I’d like another quill.”

“Not at all!” Hugo chirped.

Scorpius came here every time he visited Hogsmeade so he knew just where to go. He headed straight past the regular quills and towards the more ornate ones, with colors. His favorite quill he had gotten was one that looked like a peacock feather, they used to have peacocks at the Manor. A quill that had the coloring of a phoenix caught his eye.

“Those are really fancy.” Hugo said right over his shoulder, it caused Scorpius to jump a little in surprise.

“I don’t really write with them, I just like to collect the decorative ones, I don’t want to ruin them after all.” Scorpius explained. It started when he was shopping for school supplies the summer before first year, he was immediately drawn to the more ornate looking quills, he just had to buy one. His mother suggested he get plain quills to write with, telling him he shouldn’t ruin the nice ones.

“Wicked! That looks like a phoenix feather!” Hugo exclaimed. “You know the old headmaster Dumbledore had a phoenix, named Fawkes. That’s what I’ve been told anyway. It eventually turned to ash.”

“Really? I never knew that.” Scorpius said, his father didn’t talk much about his time at school. It was nice to hear stories of the past that weren’t horrible.  
Hugo then looked as if he had gotten an idea, “I know where to go next. Come on!” Hugo called out as he already started into a half jog. Scorpius had to break into a full jog to keep up with him.

“Why can’t you just walk like regular people?” Scorpius asked in between pants, he didn’t have a lot of stamina. He did not inherit his father’s athletic abilities. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hugo flashed a smile at him. He then stopped short when they came face to face with a flashy sign that read, “Weasleys' Wizard's Wheezes”. Scorpius had been in with Albus before. The last time they went Albus had been determined to get James back for a prank James had pulled on them. Albus’ Uncle George was there to advise them on what was best. They really needed the help since Albus was rubbish with pranks.

“My Uncle George, probably isn’t in today. He usually is at the main store in Diagon Alley. My dad is usually not here Hogsmeade weekend because Rose begged him not to work those days. Says he is too embarrassing." Hugo explained.

The store had always felt a little overwhelming to Scorpius, there always seemed to be a lot going on at once with all the flashy colors and objects moving around. The pygmy puffs as always caught Scorpius’ eye. He had always wanted one growing up. They had a lot of creatures around Malfoy Manor growing up, but never pygmy puffs. His grandfather considered them not suitable for a boy to have, pygmy puffs were only for girls he had said. He had always thought that was rich coming from a man that kept peacocks.

“I’ll have to get another extendable ear, I lost my old one or it broke, I don’t really remember.” Hugo said then went around to peruse the shop while Scorpius pet the pygmy puffs. “Maybe I’ll get some sugar quills too.” Hugo said once he made his round of the store.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, “Don’t you have enough candy?”

“You can never have enough candy.” Hugo said with a nod then laughed, “My grandparents would be horrified at my saying that.”

Scorpius just looked at him blankly in response, not understanding what was funny.

“They’re dentists.” Hugo clarified noticing his expression. 

“Dentists?” Scorpius questioned. That just confused him even more. What were dentists? 

“They’re doctors or for your teeth.” Hugo explained.

It still seemed strange. Why would you need a doctor for your teeth? They didn’t get sick. Sometimes he just didn’t understand the muggle world.

Hugo got a few more joke items, ‘just in case’. In case of what? Scorpius didn’t ask. He couldn’t be implicated if he knew nothing about it after all.  


\-----------------  
A/N - It's a weird place to end the chapter, but I had to cut it off somewhere. They will still be at Hogsmeade at the start of the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hope you enjoy! I have half a chapter written already I think so the next one should be out soon.

\------------------------------------

The pair then were back on the streets of Hogsmeade again, peering through the shop windows. While they were walking along a side street something must have caught Hugo’s eye because he stopped right in front of Madame Puddifoot's. Hugo’s eyes widened after looking through the window, he didn’t even turn to look at Scorpius when he said, “Come here! You have got to see this!” 

Scorpius obliged and joined Hugo at the window. It was hard to see much with all the steam in the room, but he saw it, unmistakable messy jet black hair. “Bloody hell! It’s Albus!” Scorpius couldn’t help, but bust out laughing. This was just too good. 

Hugo broke into laughter as well, “He is not going to live this down!” 

“Of course he isn’t. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t tease him mercilessly about it.” Scorpius stated, trying not to double over in laughter at the thought. Albus would probably try to get him back somehow by holding something over his head. Let him try, there wasn’t anything he was hiding. 

“We should probably leave before I die of laughter.” Hugo grinned. 

“You know, I could really go for some butterbeer. Want to head down to the Three Broomsticks?” Scorpius asked 

“Butterbeer does sound good.” Hugo agreed. 

The two then walked down to the Three Broomsticks. As Scorpius expected, the place was pretty packed with students. Luckily there were a few tables still open, the two boys both sat down at a table and started chatting amicably. A waitress came by to get their drink orders not long after. 

“Hey Scorpius, can I tell you something secret?” Hugo asked once they both had their butterbeer.

“Sure, as long as it doesn’t involve any pranks, I do not want to be counted as an accomplice if you get in trouble.” Scorpius joked. 

Hugo looked around the room cautiously to make sure no one was watching or listening in on them. Scorpius doubted anyone was really paying attention to them. Then after a minute Hugo started, “Well I… I think I’m-“ Hugo then cut himself off sensing someone coming towards them. 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is!” The red headed girl stepped forward into view, it was Rose, Hugo’s sister. While Hugo had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, Rose had the trademark Weasley red hair and freckles as well as blue eyes. Scorpius admittedly used to have a crush on her in their 1st and 2nd year, but as they became friends Scorpius got over it. 

“Hey Rose!” Scorpius smiled at his friend while Hugo just looked annoyed.

“Scorpius it’s just so nice of you to babysit my baby brother for me.” Rose said with a devilish grin, ruffling Hugo’s hair. She then proceeded to sit down at their table. 

“Shouldn’t you be out with your /friends/?” Hugo emphasized, glaring at her. 

“I was.” Rose shrugged “Then they started talking about boys they like and I got bored.” She then leaned over closer to the boys and whispered, “Actually, I’m hiding from stupid Wood. He won’t leave me alone! So for his own safety I am avoiding him.” 

“Really? He’s still pestering you? I would have thought he’d have gotten bored by now.” Scorpius said. Unfortunately for Rose, Matthew Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so she saw him quite a bit. James was scandalized when Wood became Quidditch captain instead of him. “You do realize though that he may eventually turn up here.” 

“Possibly, but I suppose I’ll take my chances in the crowd of people.” Rose said then nonchalantly grabbed Hugo’s butterbeer and took a long swig out of it. 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Hugo declared then forcefully grabbed the bottle from Rose’s hand. He then started downing the liquid fairly quickly which just made Rose laugh. 

“Hugo! You’re going to get yourself sick drinking like that!” Scorpius scolded. 

“Ok, /Mum/.” Hugo said with an eye roll. 

The three then started talking about their day so far. Scorpius specifically mentioned Albus at Madame Puddifoot’s, which amused Rose. She said she just hoped it was with his girlfriend and not someone else. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(6th year, September) 

Over the summer Scorpius had gotten himself a girlfriend. Well, it was actually more like she had gotten him. Her name was Persephone Waters and she would be a 6th year Ravenclaw this year. He had come to know her towards the end of 5th year when they were partnered up in Charms. They bonded over having unusual names as well as their shared love of magical creatures. 

Persephone had insisted they keep in contact over the summer through letters. Then after a month she had suggested meeting up. She had been quick to admit her attraction to him and they then started seeing each other more often. One day, Persephone kissed him and it was implied from then on that they were a couple. They never really talked about their relationship, they just… were. Persephone was beautiful with her long silky black hair and hazel eyes that pierced into your soul. Scorpius considered himself lucky that he had her.

This year on the Hogwarts Express him and Al were in a compartment together with their girlfriends. Claire was practically half sitting on Albus’ lap, but at least they weren’t snogging in front of him. Thank Merlin for small mercies. 

Their compartment door was left open because Persephone hated small, enclosed spaces. So it was no surprise when a fluffy white cat scampered into their compartment. It pranced towards Scorpius in recognition. It was Archibald, Hugo's cat he had gotten for Christmas his second year. Hugo always claimed that Archibald liked Scorpius more than him. “Hey Archie!” Scorpius smiled reaching down to give the cat a scratch under his neck. 

“Oh! Isn’t he gorgeous!” Persephone gushed as she leaned down to pet the cat as well. 

“Archie!” A slightly familiar voice called out, then running him after him was Hugo. “I’m so sorry he’s- Oh hi Scorpius, Al, Claire, and I’m sorry we haven’t met.” Hugo said turning to Persephone looking apologetic that he didn’t know her. Hugo looked… different. He was a bit taller, he had grown into his face, definitely leaner and more muscular. His voice was also slightly deeper. It had only been a few months how could so much have changed? Merlin, why wasn’t he in his school robes yet? When did Hugo get so- No, he would absolutely not ogle Hugo right in front of his girlfriend like he was some piece of meat. What was wrong with him? 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me Scorpius?” Persephone questioned, effectively snapping Scorpius out of his trance. 

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Oh… Right. Pers, this is Hugo Granger-Weasley. Hugo, this is Persephone Waters, my girlfriend.” 

“Oh, you’re Rose’s brother. Nice to meet you.” Persephone said sweetly. 

“Yeah… you as well.” Hugo rubbed they back of his head then walked forward to pick up Archibald, once the cat was in his arms he spoke, “This was nice, but I should…uh… go.” Without another word Hugo was gone. 

Scorpius found it strange that Hugo was so eager to leave. He usually would have to be dragged away by Lily or Elias Macmillan, his best friend. Maybe Hugo just didn’t want to hang around him anymore, maybe he wasn’t cool enough.

“Scorp? Are you listening to me?” Persephone questioned, nudging him in the arm. 

Scorpius hadn’t even realized that she had been talking to him, let alone realize that he had been staring dumbly at the doorway where Hugo had stood. He then turned to his girlfriend. “I’m sorry… What?”

Albus just snickered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (6th year, November) 

If the first few months were anything to go by Scorpius would say this would be his most challenging year yet, academically. The pressure of doing well was constantly on his shoulders especially with NEWTs being at the end of next year. He had more or less narrowed down what he wanted to do, he wanted to work for The Ministry of Magic in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Now all he had to do was make the marks. 

Persephone had been instrumental in keeping his stress level down. The time that wasn’t spent with Albus or studying was spent with her. Although sometimes Albus and his girlfriend, Claire, would hang around with Scorpius and Persephone. Sometimes Rose would grace them with her presence. 

It wasn’t until November when Scorpius was sitting all alone for the first time in a long while that he noticed Hugo’s absence in his life. He recalled seeing him a few times in the first few weeks of school, but then he seemed to slide under his radar. Granted, there weren’t a whole lot of opportunities for Hugo to catch Scorpius alone these days with Persephone by his side, but he could still come say ‘Hello’ at least. 

As he was sitting under the tree by himself he actually missed the bushy haired boy. Scorpius had precious few friends so he considered himself lucky to have Hugo as a friend. Maybe Hugo didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. He had been pretty quick to leave on the train. Was he actively avoiding him? 

Scorpius had asked Rose but she had just told him, ‘What do I look like? His keeper? I don’t know where he goes. Ask Elias’. Elias Macmillian is Hugo’s best friend, he would certainly know Hugo’s whereabouts or if he found Elias, he could possibly find Hugo with him. How could he track down Elias if he couldn’t even track down Hugo? An idea then popped into his head. 

“The Marauder’s map? You know I don’t have it on me.” Albus said in a low voice so no one could hear them. It was true, James usually kept the map all to himself, he claimed Albus wasn’t worthy of it. The git. “Why do you need it anyway?” Albus asked curiously. 

“To find Hugo. I think he’s avoiding me or something.” Scorpius explained. He would never attempt to lie to Albus. They didn’t lie to each other. 

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes at him, “You’re just being paranoid. He’s probably just been busy.” 

Scorpius sighed, “Maybe.” He could perhaps talk to Lily and ask her to nab the map for him. Though he doubted she’d do it, it’s not like they ever really talked. A more plausible idea came to him. He had walked with Hugo towards the Hufflepuff common room a few times. He could just wait outside there and maybe Hugo or Elias would come out. If Hugo was avoiding him, he’d probably have better luck with Elias. It was such a stupid and slightly pathetic idea, but he was going to do it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (One day later) 

In the morning Scorpius got up a half hour before breakfast. He was sure to catch one of them at that time. Scorpius decided to stand a little ways from the entrance so he didn’t look suspicious standing there. Though it wouldn’t be that suspicious since the common room was incredibly close to the kitchens. He had a book in his hands pretending to read it as he leaned back against a wall. That was discreet right? 

He only had to wait 15 minutes until he saw Elias and his obscenely long blonde hair. Should he wait for Hugo on the off chance he would talk to him? “Elias!” Scorpius called out. 

Elias stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name, he turned to face Scorpius looking confused. “Scorpius? What are you doing here?” Elias questioned. 

“I’m looking for Hugo.” Scorpius stated simply. 

“So… you thought you’d hang around the common room entrance to catch him?” Elias asked slowly. 

“Well, when you put it like that, yeah… it sounds weird.” Scorpius reluctantly admitted, “But I think he’s been avoiding me. I have barely seen him this term. He’s bloody hard to find.” 

Elias frowned then looked around warily as if nervous someone would overhear them. “Look, Quidditch practice is today and I happen to know that Hugo always flies around the pitch around 3 before practice. He’s out there usually until 4.” 

“Thank you.” Scorpius said about to turn on his heel to head to breakfast. Elias put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

“Don’t tell Hugo I told you all right?” Elias requested. 

Scorpius nodded. This just confirmed it, Hugo was avoiding him. Why else would Elias not want Hugo to know he told Scorpius his location. The big question now was why? 

Luckily, Scorpius’ last class of the day ended at 3. Scorpius told Albus he’d catch up with him later then headed off to the Quidditch pitch. As he got closer to the pitch he did see someone flying pretty high on a broom stick. From what he could see from down below it appeared to be Hugo. 

He found a nice spot on the grass and plopped down. He’d wait. Scorpius would much rather be here waiting than reading another bloody textbook. Scorpius wondered if Hugo noticed him from up there. Would he come down if he had? Probably not. 

Eventually, Hugo landed and dismounted from his broom. Scorpius then got up from where he had been sitting and strode over to the Keeper. Hugo looked good with his hair all wind swept. Where did that thought come from? 

Hugo visibly stiffened when he saw Scorpius walking towards him. “You shouldn’t be here.” He said coolly. 

Scorpius was slightly taken a back at the tone, but wouldn’t be rattled. “I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t avoiding me.” Scorpius shot back. 

“I’m surprised you’ve noticed, what with your tongue being down what’s-her-name’s throat.” Hugo said harshly. 

Scorpius was confused. Why would Hugo care that he was snogging his girlfriend? Why was he talking to him like this? “Her name’s Persephone and I think you know that. Why are you acting like this? What have I done to you?” Scorpius asked, daring to step closer to the other boy. 

“You take /her/ to our spot.” Hugo said almost too soft to hear. He seemed sad, almost. It was strange how quickly Hugo's demeanor changed.

Their spot? What was he talking about? Did he mean the tree Scorpius seemed to always gravitate towards? Hugo considered that their spot? “Hugo, I don’t-“ 

Scorpius never got to finish that sentence because before he knew it Hugo had filled in the space between them. Hugo’s lips were on his. Hugo was kissing him! All of the sudden nothing made sense anymore. 

Hugo then pulled away quickly, his eyes widening in horror at what he had just done. “Shit, I’m sorry. Shit! I shouldn’t have- I should go.” Hugo sputtered out. Before Scorpius could even manage to find words, Hugo was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius had been unable to say or do anything at that time. He was completely frozen, he felt as if time itself had stopped. He stood there for what felt like forever then walked back to the castle in a daze, still trying to process what had happened. Hugo had been jealous? That didn’t seem right. Hugo had feelings for him? The idea seemed farfetched. He was a Malfoy, disgraced, outcasted, no one could possibly benefit from being with him. So many thoughts raced through his head. 

What was going to happen now? What could he possibly say to Hugo? Scorpius had never thought of Hugo that way, though he hadn’t really shown much interest romantically in people. Was their friendship completely ruined now? He felt a pang in his chest at the thought. It hurt to think about. 

Albus questioned Scorpius' prolonged absence as well as his silence at dinner. Scorpius had to keep his eyes from wandering over to the Hufflepuff table. For the first time since they met, Scorpius lied to his best friend by telling him he just wasn’t feeling well. Albus backed off after that, though still looked at his friend with concern. No matter how much Scorpius wanted to, he couldn’t tell Albus what had happened. He refused to ‘out’ Hugo like that. 

\-----------------------------------

(6th year, December) 

The next month was miserable as Scorpius couldn’t seem to get Hugo and that kiss out of his head. Whenever Persephone would kiss him now, he had to resist the urge to pull away as his imagination put Hugo there instead. Hugo was still avoiding him at every turn. Scorpius felt bad that he had hurt Hugo inadvertently. 

He had a fight with Persephone just before break over Persephone wanting him to come to her home for the holidays and meet her family. Scorpius felt it was a bit too early in the relationship for that, she had disagreed. They had left things off on bad terms though Scorpius had no idea if they were broken up. To be honest, he didn’t have strong feelings about it either way. 

“You have to come this year Scorp, please!” Albus pleaded. Every year since third year Albus had been trying to get Scorpius to spend Christmas break with his family. Scorpius was reluctant about leaving his father alone. His grandparents both still lived at the Manor as well, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

“All right. I’ll come.” Scorpius sighed in resignation. Albus flung his arms around him in gratitude. Scorpius knew no matter how much Albus loved his family he still felt like a black sheep among them. Scorpius could somewhat relate; his whole family were outcasts since the Second Wizarding War. It also didn’t help that Claire had broken up with Albus nearly a week ago. Albus hadn’t taken it well. Scorpius could be there for his friend this year. 

Scorpius had sat with Albus as he normally did on the ride home. Rose had decided to grace them with her presence halfway through. Scorpius was trying to distract himself from the fact that he would no doubt see Hugo over the holiday. 

Harry and Ginny Potter were both there waiting for them at the station, smiles plastered on their faces. Genuine smiles, not ones that hid sadness like his father’s. Hugs were exchanged between the Potter children and their parents. Scorpius was a little envious. The Potter’s house was very warm and light inside. It was a stark contrast to Malfoy Manor which was dark, cold, and too spacious. Ginny and Harry Potter were both very kind to him. James seemed to be on his best behavior while home. 

The night of Christmas Eve and Christmas day were to be spent at the Burrow. “Every year Gran pushes the limit of how many people she can fit in the house. She’ll be happy you’re here.” Albus reassured him. 

The Burrow was indeed full of people. Scorpius had never seen so many Weasleys in one place before. Christmas’ at home were much quieter. Maybe loud wasn’t so bad, it was definitely less lonely. The matriarch of the Weasley family, Molly Weasley, had welcomed him with a bone crushing hug. “So glad to see you dear! My grandson has told me so much about you!” Molly had said. 

It didn’t take long for Scorpius to spot Hugo on the other side of the room standing between Fred II and James. Hugo had to be standing so close to James to deter Scorpius. He knew Scorpius tried to avoid interacting with James at all costs if he could help it. James was Hugo’s buffer. Fine, whatever, he didn’t care. 

Albus started introducing him to different members of the family, he met Hugo and Rose’s parents, Hermione and Ron. It was uncanny how much Hugo looked like his mother. There was also Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angelina (Uncle George’s wife), Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. That wasn’t even including the cousins. Scorpius doubted he could remember all their names though some of the cousins he did remember seeing around Hogwarts at one time. 

It was a bit overwhelming for Scorpius, but Albus remained faithfully by his side the whole time. It was then time to sit down and eat the meal Molly Weasley had made for them. Rose sat on one side of Scorpius, Albus on the other. Teddy Lupin and Victoire were directly across from them. He had met Teddy before though it had been awhile. His mother had wanted Scorpius to know all of his family so she had brought him to his (Great?) Aunt Andromeda’s and he would see Teddy there. 

The couple apparently are getting married over the summer and him and his family were more than welcome to come. Luckily, his grandfather couldn’t attend due to his house arrest though he wouldn’t want to anyway. His father was not likely to want to come. 

Hugo was seated on the complete opposite end of the table, unsurprisingly next to James. This was starting to get ridiculous. Was Hugo really not going to say a word to him the entire time? Not even hello? It was starting to get a little irritating, Scorpius was trying to respect his boundaries, but he had done nothing wrong.

James noticed that Scorpius kept on looking over in his direction. “Oi Malfoy! Take a picture it will last longer!” James quipped. Scorpius could immediately hear Ginny hiss out a reprimand. 

“Sod off, James. No one’s looking at you.” Albus muttered. Which was true, Scorpius had not been looking at James. Hugo hadn’t even looked at him all evening, at least not that he’s noticed. It really shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it has been. 

“You all right?” Albus asked, pulling Scorpius out of his own head. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Scorpius replied hoping that him voicing it would actually make it be true. 

Scorpius then saw Hugo get up, he guessed to go to the bathroom. This was his chance to catch him alone and off guard. Merlin, what was wrong with him? This was the second time now Scorpius had planned to corner someone. 

He waited a minute so it wouldn’t look suspicious then turned to Albus, “I’ll be right back.” He had said with no explanation. Albus looked at him questioningly, but then nodded. 

Scorpius started walking to where he had seen Hugo go and waited by the door that he hoped led to the bathroom. This probably looked really bad. Was he being creepy? The door then opened a few minutes later and there was no turning back. As soon as he saw Hugo in the doorway he pushed him back into the bathroom. He didn’t know how he did it, honestly. Hugo was taller and stronger than him, but Scorpius had the element of surprise on his side he supposed. 

“Bloody hell, Scorpius! What’s wrong with you?” Hugo exclaimed. Scorpius was starting to wonder that himself. 

“I had to get you to talk to me somehow, seeing as you were using James as your human shield.” Scorpius replied honestly. 

Hugo folded his arms across his chest in defiance, keeping himself a distance away. “What did you want then?” Hugo asked, impatiently. 

“Are we ever going to talk about what happened on the Quidditch pitch?” Scorpius asked, though he probably already knew the answer to that question. 

“What is there to say?” Hugo then sighed and unfolded his arms, “Look, I’m sorry that I… did what I did. It wasn’t fair of me to spring that on you. I don’t know what came over me. It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry about that Hugo. It’s not like you slapped me.” Scorpius reassured him. He had been annoyed with Hugo, not about the kiss though. He had never been mad.

Hugo looked at him, surprised, “You’re not… disgusted with me or mad?” Hugo asked. 

“Do I look disgusted or mad?” Scorpius asked then continued, “Look, I don’t really know how I feel, but I do know that I miss you. It hasn’t been the same without you.” 

“I miss you too.” Hugo said softly, now looking down at his feet. 

“I’m also sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway. I didn’t know that the tree meant so much to you.” Scorpius said, stepping closer to Hugo. 

“It’s not the tree that means so much to me.” Hugo admitted. 

Scorpius’ breath hitched at those words, Hugo was so close now he could easily just lean over and- 

“Oi! Hurry up in there!” A voice shouted on the other side of the door, pounding followed soon after. 

The two boys jumped apart at that interruption. Hugo cursed under his breath then grumbled, “Fred.” 

“We’ll be out in a second!” Hugo called out heading towards the door. 

“What do you mean /we/? Who’s in there with you, Hugo?” Fred II questioned.

Hugo paused for a moment as if he was reconsidering even opening it then opened the door, stepping out. Scorpius followed behind him. Fred II looked more confused than ever, he brushed past them. 

“Bloody weird, the two of you.” Fred II muttered then shut the door behind him.

Hugo sighed in relief then said, “We’re lucky it wasn’t James. He would have never let this go.” 

“Yeah, probably. Who’s to say Fred won’t say anything though.” Scorpius pointed out. 

“Time will tell I guess. We should probably head back.” Hugo suggested. 

“Right, yeah. I’ll, uh, see you…. Out there.” Scorpius replied lamely. Hugo nodded and headed back towards the table. Scorpius smiled; he was over the moon. Everything seemed to be right with the world again. Scorpius returned to the table, smile still plastered on his face. 

“Where were you? Why are you smiling like that?” Albus interrogated then added, “It’s kind of freaking me out.”

"Just getting into the holiday spirit!" Scorpius chirped.

Albus just looked at him, unconvinced.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N - This chapter's a bit shorter than the others, but I figured this was a good place to stop. I may continue writing the rest of Christmas eve which would mostly just be Scorpius talking to different members of the Weasley family then Christmas and whatever else ends up coming out when I write. Or I could just skip to Christmas, if you have a preference let me know. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Finally chapter 4 has arrived! Hope you enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Scorpius woke up early to use the bathroom. He soon noticed however that he was not the only one up as he saw that Albus’ bed was empty and heard whispering. Curious, Scorpius hid himself by the door way to listen. 

“James.” Albus whispered. Scorpius didn’t see them, they must be in James’ room. “Why did you wake me up so bloody early?” 

“I have a present for you and I can’t very well let Mum and Dad see what I’m about to give you.” James had said. 

“I’m not opening that box. How do I know it won’t spray out ink like last time?” Albus asked 

“I don’t repeat pranks two years in a row, Al, that’s just lazy. I swear on my broomstick that this is not a prank.” James promised. 

“All right.” Albus obliged and Scorpius assumed he started opening it. “James this is…” Scorpius had a hunch on the gift, it was the Marauder's map probably. Though really it wasn't James' to give, he had just claimed it for himself. 

“I know, feel free to tell me how great I am.” 

Scorpius felt like he could hear Albus rolling his eyes from here. He was happy for Albus, him and James did not always get along. He supposed that’s how brothers were, not like he would know. When Albus had gotten sorted into Slytherin, James was not happy to say the least. Scorpius heard Albus crying that first night. He seemed to have come around now. 

Scorpius figured he should stop listening in on the brothers’ private conversation. He walked cautiously to the bathroom, not wanting James or Albus to be alerted to his presence. 

\------------------------------

(A few hours later) 

Scorpius felt a little left out as the Potters got dressed in sweaters Mrs. Weasley had made for them. Each were different colors and had the first initial of their first name on them. Not soon after Scorpius had arrived at the Burrow again Molly Weasley was there to greet him with a gift. 

“Scorpius, dear, I am so glad you came. We were all hoping you’d come this year. Here, dear, this is for you.” Molly said warmly. 

Scorpius highly doubted they were all looking forward to him being here. Ron Weasley kept on stealing wary glances at him last night throughout dinner. He accepted the gift with a smile, “Thank you Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Oh, please dear, call me, Molly.” She chided then continued “Go on then, open it.” 

Scorpius unwrapped the box with decorative paper, he always felt bad about tearing into nice wrapping paper. It seemed a waste to wrap a present ornately only to throw it away. Upon opening the box, he saw a powder blue sweater folded neatly. He carefully unfolded it and smiled when he saw the letter S stitched into it. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” 

“You’re very welcome, dear. Put it on, I’d love to see it on you.” Molly encouraged. 

Scorpius slipped the sweater on over his shirt, that seemed to please the matriarch, she beamed with pride. 

“That looks just lovely! Hugo was right, blue is your color”. Molly gushed. Scorpius blushed at the attention. Wait, Hugo had said blue was his color? His eyes started searching around the room for Hugo. 

“Oi! Scorp! Do you want you present or not?” Albus, who was now several paces away, called out. When had he stepped away from him? 

Scorpius looked back to his friend then to the bag slung around his arm that had a few presents in them. “Coming, coming.” Once he had reached his friend Albus had handed him his present, In exchange Scorpius gave him his own, it was just wrapped plainly because he felt bad about wasting nice wrapping paper. They both sat down on the floor to unwrap their presents. Scorpius watched Al unwrap his gift. 

“Scorpius! This is bloody huge! Where did you get this?” Albus asked amazed, holding up an old ancient runes tome. Albus had been very into ancient runes lately, so Scorpius knew just what to get him this year. It was a tradition every Christmas to get each other books, at first it was just a coincidence that two years in a row they both bought each other books. Then they made an agreement to only buy each other books for Christmas. 

Scorpius smiled at his friend's reaction. “Just at Tomes and Scrolls. Should keep you busy then, shouldn’t it?” 

“I’ll say. What are you waiting for? Open it already!” Albus ordered looking at him expectantly. 

“So bossy.” Scorpius muttered, but went on with unwrapping his gift anyway. It was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, he already had all the editions. Scorpius looked at him questioningly. 

“Open the book, look on the side.” Albus encouraged. 

He looked on the side and saw the writing of none other than Newt Scamander. It read ‘To Scorpius signed Newt Scamander’. He could scarcely believe it, the author of his favorite books wrote his name. It seemed almost impossible since Newt Scamander mainly kept to himself these days in his home in Dorset. “How?” 

Albus grinned, “Well, you know, my Mum is best friends with Luna Scamander so she helped put my request at the forefront. So, do you like it?” he asked.

“Like it? I love it! It’s brilliant! Thanks.” Scorpius said gratefully. 

Rose then approached them to exchange presents. He had gotten Rose a quill that looked like porcupine quills. They both had a love for decorative quills, though Rose used hers to actually write, she was all about practicality. Rose had gotten him some muggle book she'd been wanting him to read, Catcher and the Rye he thinks. 

“Everyone, gather ‘round!” Arthur announced giddily. This produced groans from a few people, Albus was one of them. Scorpius figured he’d get up and find out what the fuss was about. He turned and saw a muggle telly, Arthur standing right next to it, fumbling with the remote. 

“Every. Year. This happens.” Albus said in a low voice. “Aunt Hermione bought that for him 10 years ago and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive her for it." 

Scorpius was a little amazed because he had never really seen a telly up close before, his grandfather would rather die than have any muggle contraption in the Manor. 

“Oh, there it is!” Arthur beamed proudly once he finally turned the telly on. “Look at that picture! Marvelous isn’t it?” 

Scorpius watched as Arthur flipped through the channels once he remembered how to, his enthusiasm was hard not to absorb. He then felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned around. He smiled upon seeing Hugo, it was really the first he saw him today. He looked good in his pale green Weasley sweater; the sweater clung to his form unlike Scorpius’ which was a little baggy. 

“I have your present for you upstairs.” Hugo said in a low voice, Al must have been giving Hugo some kind of look because then he said, “Relax Al, we’ll only be gone a minute. I think you can spare him that long.” 

Scorpius made sure he had Hugo’s gift with him before he followed. He hadn’t known whether or not he should get Hugo a present since he didn’t know when Hugo would talk to him again. He figured he’d get him something in either case. Scorpius was a little surprised Hugo had gotten him anything though considering he avoided him for weeks. 

He followed Hugo up the narrow stairway and into the hallway. Hugo stopped at the room two doors down and opened the door. “This room used to be my Dad’s.” Hugo explained, motioning Scorpius to sit down on the bed beside him. Scorpius sat down next to the other boy; he noticed a small box with holes cut into them sitting next to Hugo. 

“I couldn’t really wrap it because- well, you’ll see why.” Hugo said setting the box down on the blonde’s lap. 

Scorpius opened the box to see little eyes staring back at him attached to a round fluffy blue body. “A pygmy puff?” He couldn’t stop the big smile that formed on his face as he held the adorable creature in his hands. “I didn’t know they came in blue.”

“They don’t typically, but Uncle George had been playing around with the idea of having more colors, but he never got around to it. They have taken suggestions in the past and sold different colored ones to those who ask. Little secret.” Hugo winked. 

Scorpius couldn’t help, but blush when Hugo winked at him. He hoped Hugo liked his present, the precedent was set now for something good. “This is for you.” Scorpius said, handing him the box. 

“Thanks.” Hugo said and then got to opening his present. He pulled out a small smooth pale green rock that turned red where you touched it. It was warm to the touch. 

“They called it a ‘touch stone’ at Borkin and Burke’s. I bought this rock there six years ago, right before I started Hogwarts. I was so nervous to be away from home. It may sound silly, but this stone comforted me, maybe it was the heat, I don’t know. It’s stupid, I’m sorry, I should have just bought you something rather than-" Scorpius didn’t get to finish his thought because Hugo cut him off. 

“It’s not stupid. I’m flattered, actually, that you’re giving me something that means so much to you.” Hugo said with a smile.

Scorpius never really noticed before how beautiful a smile Hugo had, the smile reached his warm brown eyes. How could one person embody so much warmth and genuine kindness? He looked into his eyes and could see so much fondness. Why did Hugo like him so much, of all people? There had to be someone better than Scorpius. Then an idea came to him, they were alone. He had wanted to kiss him last night; people were distracted today since it was Christmas after all. He better do it fast before he deliberates too much and backs out. They were already sitting so close together because Hugo never had much of a concept for personal space. Scorpius only had to lean over a little before he grabbed Hugo’s face then their lips touched. 

Hugo’s eyes widened for a second in surprise, but soon was kissing him back, pressing his lips against Scorpius’ more firmly. His hands were gripping Scorpius collar now. He parted his lips his tongue begging for entrance, the blonde obliged. Scorpius hadn’t expected it to go this far, but he wasn’t complaining. Merlin, Hugo was a good kisser! Where did he learn that from? How many people had he been kissing? Not that it was his business, but still in 4th year Scorpius hadn’t even had his first kiss yet, but maybe he had been behind in that department. 

Eventually Scorpius was out of breath so he pulled away, Hugo was smiling at him. “You know,” he said “You could have just not given me a present and kissed me. That would have sufficed.” 

Scorpius chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N - Yes I did make up the touching stone thing, it makes sense ok? Also I just had to add Arthur in a little bit in this chapter, I had realized I didn't mention him at all in chapter 3 and that just wouldn't do! So much for this being only a "few" chapters eh? Also let me know if you're interested in me writing a short story maybe just a one shot from Hugo's point of view, I'm very tempted, it will be very pine-y. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I had some inspiration so I figured I'd write some today. It's a little short, but it makes sense to end it where I did. Thanks for reading, commenting and giving Kudos, it warms my heart! Enjoy!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(January, Hogwarts Express 6th year) 

Scorpius had a really good Holiday this year, the best he’s had since his Mum died. He had spent the last few days of break at home. His Grandfather was ashamed that Scorpius had brought home a pygmy puff of all things. He had named his pygmy puff, Pisces. The meeting between the Heads and prefects just adjourned so Scorpius exited the compartment.

He had some unfinished business to attend to before he went to his compartment. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself to walk into Persephone’s compartment. This was not likely to go well. “Hey.” He said lamely. 

“’Hey’? I don’t hear from you all Holiday and all you have to say to me is, ‘Hey’?” Persephone said, her voice getting louder with each word. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to hear from me.” Scorpius supplied. He felt stupid sending her an owl to ask the status of their relationship. 

“Bullocks!” Persephone exclaimed, “If you really truly cared, you’d write me despite what /I/ would want!” Anger was clear in her voice; she was very scary when she was angry. 

“I think we should break up.” Scorpius said weakly, not really knowing what else he should say to that. 

Persephone laughed dryly, “You want to break up? No, you’re not breaking up with me. I’m breaking up with you!” 

Scorpius honestly didn’t care who did the breaking up as long as they were broken up. “All right. I guess I’ll leave?” 

Persephone just glared at him. 

“Ok… bye….” Scorpius said awkwardly and turned to leave the compartment. He honestly couldn’t leave that compartment fast enough. He went to take refuge in him and Al’s compartment. Except this time, they had two new additions. Hugo and Elias were sitting there. 

“So, how’d it go?” Albus asked, clearly looking amused. 

“About as well as you’d expect.” Scorpius shrugged, taking Pisces from his friend’s lap. He then sat down next to Hugo who was patting the seat next to him. 

“Well you’re in one piece at least.” Hugo pointed out optimistically. 

“Why do I have to babysit Archie, he looks like he could kill someone.” Elias complained. 

“He’s just mad because he can’t sit on Scorpius’ lap.” Hugo said. 

“I know who else wants to s- Ow! That was my shin!” Elias complained, rubbing it lightly, Archibald seemed unbothered by it. 

“Next time I’ll aim higher.” Hugo muttered.

“You two behave yourselves or I’ll kick you both out.” Albus threatened. 

“Yes mum.” Hugo and Elias said in unison which made Scorpius chuckle.

The rest of the train ride was louder than usual with two extra people, but it was nice. Eventually, Hugo fell asleep and his head ended up resting on Scorpius’ shoulder. Elias left shortly after that, smirking. Scorpius didn’t mind the extra weight on him, he kind of liked feeling Hugo’s warm breath on his skin. Was that weird? 

“He fancies you; you know. Like really, really fancies you.” Albus said. 

“How do you know that?” Scorpius asked. He already knew Hugo liked him, though it took Hugo actually kissing him to figure it out. 

“Oh please, he’s so obvious. He’s always been super interested in you, always wanting to sit close to you and be near you.” Albus pointed out. 

“Who else knows?” Scorpius asked, stroking Pisces. 

Albus shrugged, “Rose probably knows, but we have never talked about it.” He then added. “You realize if you ever hurt Hugo, she’ll kill you right?” 

“That won’t ever happen.” Scorpius promised, looking down at Hugo sleeping peacefully. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Scorpius. Please, just….be gentle with him, all right? Let him down easy.” Albus requested. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(February, 6th year) 

Everything seemed to be back to normal, Scorpius was single now and so was Al. Hugo was no longer avoiding Scorpius and they would see each other a lot more often. These days Scorpius was in the library a lot, focusing on his studies. Hugo started coming in too since that’s where Scorpius spent much of his time now. They hadn’t talked about the kiss nor had Hugo acted any differently. Scorpius didn’t know how to feel about that, but he was happy overall to be friends with Hugo again. 

The trip to Hogsmeade fell on Valentine’s weekend, so students were in a last-minute rush to get dates. It was Wednesday so there wasn’t much time left to find a date. Scorpius hadn’t asked anyone yet, not that he really wanted to ask just anyone. Right now they were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Scorpius looked over at the Hufflepuff table subtly like he often did. There had been a startling new development lately. There was some 5th year Hufflepuff boy that seemed to have taken a liking to Hugo. He sat next to him for every meal. Once he saw him touch Hugo’s leg, he was getting too close honestly and Scorpius didn’t like it. 

It was obvious the older boy was flirting with Hugo. Scorpius didn’t really know what he was going to do about it though. Knowing himself, he probably would just think about what he should do and not actually do it. He contemplated asking Hugo to Hogsmeade, hoping to beat that other bloke to it. Though he didn’t know if he would just be doing it out of spite. Scorpius had never been good with deciphering his feelings, he was a Malfoy, Malfoys kept it all inside until it slowly eats away at them. Perhaps he’d test the waters and ask if Hugo was going with anyone. Yeah, that could work. 

“Scorpius? Scorpius! Hello?” Albus waved a hand in front of his face, bringing Scorpius away from his thoughts. 

“Huh? What?” Scorpius asked, clueless to his other surroundings. 

Albus rolled his eyes, “I was saying, we shouldn’t buy into the whole Valentine’s thing this year. We should just go stag; it would be more fun anyway.” Albus suggested. 

“You’re only saying that because you’ve been turned down by two girls already.” Scorpius smirked. Albus had not been having any luck in the girl department recently. 

“That- That is not true!” Albus sputtered out. 

Scorpius waited until after breakfast when people were leaving the Great Hall to talk to Hugo. He told Albus he’d catch up with him later. He happened to catch Hugo in the corridor. Luckily that older Hufflepuff boy was not walking with him. “Hey.” Scorpius greeted. 

Hugo smiled at him like he normally did. “Hey.” 

Scorpius cleared his throat figuring he might as well get to the point. “So are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade?” 

“Actually, I am.” Hugo started to say, he said other things too but they were drowned out by his thoughts. It was that Hufflepuff boy, he would bet anything. “What about you?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going with someone too.” Scorpius said, then just realized what he had said. Why had he said that? Now he had to actually find a date. Why didn’t he ask him earlier? Why didn’t Hugo ask him, wasn’t he supposed to like him? 

“Oh, ok. That’s good.” Hugo said, then it was silent for a beat, “Well, I’ll see you around then?”

Scorpius nodded, “Yeah I’ll see you around.” He watched Hugo walk away and sighed. This was not ideal. 

Much of the day in class Scorpius was distracted on who he should ask to Hogsmeade. He ran through the possibilities in his mind, scanning around the room for prospects. He had to ask today before his choices dwindled. Then it hit him. Sophia Flint. She had just broken up with her boyfriend so she likely wasn’t going with anyone. Though there was a slight problem – she hated him. He’d have to make her an offer. 

He managed to catch her in the hallway after the Potions class they shared together. “So I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me?” 

Sophia started laughing. Well, he hadn’t been expecting that. She then stopped, “Oh, you’re serious. How cute. Why on earth would /I/ go to Hogsmeade with you?” 

“I’ll do your potions homework for the rest of the year.” Scorpius blurted out, he knew she struggled in Potions. 

“Why are you so desperate to go with me? – Never mind I decided I don’t really care.” Sophia waved her hand dismissively, “My marks are suffering in Potions so for the sake of that, I will go with you.” 

That had definitely went better than he had expected, got it right on the first try. Then he added as an afterthought. “Also is it possible you have someone for my friend?” 

Al could never say Scorpius hadn’t done anything for him. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Very excited to bring to you another chapter. Very excited about this one! I promise from here on out most of the chapters will have lots of Scorpius/Hugo interaction. Rather than just 25-50%. Enjoy!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you bloody insane?” Albus practically hissed at him. 

“That’s an awfully strange way to say ‘Thank you, Scorpius, you’re the best friend ever!’” Scorpius said, refusing to be perturbed by his friend’s indignation. 

“Of all the people? Sophia Flint? Really?” Albus questioned, “She bloody hates you! She bullied you all of 1st and 2nd year!” 

Scorpius winced at that comment. He had been trying to block that from his memory, not a particularly fun time for him. “Yeah, well, people change.” Scorpius supplied weakly. 

“I need to find a new best friend.” Albus muttered bitterly. He’d get over it, he always did. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hogsmeade Weekend, 6th year) 

It was finally that time. Scorpius wasn’t particularly looking forward to it. He was now having second thoughts on choosing Sophia. He had nearly forgotten the times she had bullied him, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Albus would be there, it would be fine. 

“She had better be pretty, Scorpius, or you’re dead you hear me?” Albus threatened as they walked down to meet the girls. Though Scorpius knew it was an empty threat. 

There Sophia stood, her hair pulled back and winter attire on. She had her arms crossed. “Nice of you boys to finally show up.” 

Scorpius then turned to the girl beside her. She was quite pretty; he knew she was a Slytherin of their year. Couldn’t think of her name though. She had long wavy black hair, beautiful tanned skin, and brown eyes, her face almond shaped.

Albus just rolled his eyes at Sophia. 

“Yes, well, this is my friend Marcella Vargas.” Sophia said gesturing to her friend.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Marcella greeted. She seemed pleasant. What was she doing hanging around Sophia? Albus definitely got the better end of the deal, he should be grateful. 

“I’m Scorpius.” He greeted, feeling as if saying his last name was unnecessary. She probably already knew anyway. “This is Albus Severus Potter.” He added when Albus didn’t seem to make an effort to introduce himself. He also knew Al hated it when he was introduced by his full name.

“Of course, you meant Potter when you said friend.” Sophia turned to her friend, “I’m terribly sorry Marcy.” 

The four of them made their way towards the carriages, Marcella made a good attempt at friendly conversation, but Sophia seemed to be an expert at dampening any pleasantness. The carriage ride was much the same, Scorpius was hoping that the change of scenery would help lighten Sophia’s mood. 

“Well, anyone have any suggestions on where they’d like to go first?” Scorpius asked, a question he would soon regret asking.

“Gladrag’s.” Sophia said automatically, half the reason why she wanted to go was likely to make him and Albus miserable 

Both boys groaned at this, but reluctantly agreed. “You know, up until now, I have managed to avoid going into Gladrag’s. Thanks a lot Scorpius.” Albus muttered as they all entered the shop. 

“It wasn’t my choice!” Scorpius protested. 

“All of this is your fault!” Albus exclaimed. 

The girls seemed to have gone in different directions. Scorpius perused the men’s aisle. He didn’t really need any new clothes. Besides these clothes weren’t really his style, too---quirky for his taste. After awhile Scorpius supposed he should go find his date. He found her looking to be debating between two dresses. What did Sophia need a bloody dress for? 

“What do you think? This one or… this one?” Sophia asked once she noticed Scorpius approach. One of them was white with periwinkle polka dots the other was gold. Both of them looked tacky. 

“The gold one, I guess.” Scorpius shrugged. 

“Marcy! Which one looks better?!” Sophia called over, but then ended up walking towards her friend anyway. 

After twenty minutes Marcy had gotten a few socks with wacky designs and after much deliberation Sophia left the store empty handed. Though Sophia seemed to be better company now that they had done what she wanted to do. Albus seemed to be getting along fairly well with Marcy, he expected an apology from him by the end of the day. 

“I think we deserve a reward for surviving that. Let’s go to Honeyduke’s.” Albus said in a way that led Scorpius to believe he was going whether anyone would follow him. 

Scorpius smiled to himself when he remembered last year when he had gone into Honeyduke’s with Hugo. No doubt this year Hugo would be getting as much sweets as he did last year. Scorpius felt compelled to grab some for him after all Hugo had said one can never have enough candy. 

As per tradition Scorpius stopped at Schrivenshraft’s for a quill. Both Sophia and Albus had opted out of going in. Marcy had accompanied him inside. He was consulting with Marcy on which quill he should get when he was startled by a familiar voice. 

“Scorpius, fancy seeing you here!” Rose chirped from behind him. He turned around to see a dark-haired boy by her side. He was surprised, Rose usually didn’t bring a date to Hogsmeade. 

“Merlin, Rose. You could have given me a heart attack!” Scorpius exclaimed, but was happy to see her all the same. 

“I heard you were going with Sophia Flint to Hogsmeade, but this doesn’t look like her.” Rose narrowed her eyes as if she was sizing up this girl. 

“Hello, I’m Marcella, but most people call me Marcy.” Marcy introduced herself, holding out a hand for Rose to shake. Rose seemed a bit puzzled by this, but smiled and shook her hand all the same. 

“Rose Granger-Weasley.” Rose said with a smile, the boy by her side cleared his throat which just made the redhead roll her eyes in annoyance. “This is Hector. Apparently, he can’t introduce himself.”

The four talked a little bit, well, he should say, three because Hector had not said a word since they met. Very strange character. Scorpius settled on a shimmering silver quill and each pair parted ways. Upon leaving the store, however, he saw no sign of Sophia or Albus. 

Scorpius let out a sigh of frustration after looking on the street for them. “Where have they gone off to do you think?” They then both collectively decided to continue walking down the street. 

“No idea. Knowing Sophia, probably somewhere to snog.” Marcy answered nonchalantly. 

Scorpius' eyes practically bulged out of his head. “What? With- Albus?” He was completely flabbergasted. 

“I would guess so.” Marcy said with a shrug. 

Scorpius eyed her strangely, “Why are you so unbothered by this?” 

Marcy just chuckled, “It’s not the first time she’s done this. She’ll be back.” 

“You’re not upset that she possibly ran away with your date?” Scorpius questioned. 

“No, not really. I’m quite relieved actually.” Marcy admitted truthfully. 

“Do you… not like Albus?” Scorpius asked cautiously, getting ready to defend his friend if need be. 

“I like him just fine I’m just…” Marcy hesitated then whispered, “I’m not into guys.” 

“Then who- Oh!” Scorpius said as realization dawned on him. It all made sense then. “Does Sophia know?” 

Marcy shook her head. “No, she doesn’t. Actually, you’re the first person I’ve ever told. Strange right? Told a stranger but not my best friend.” 

Scorpius felt rather flattered, but rather perplexed at the prospect that she would confide in him about this. “Are you going to tell her?” 

Marcy stayed quiet for a beat, “I’ll tell her. One day.” She resolved. 

Scorpius didn’t know really where to go from here so he’d just... change the topic. Luckily, a distraction just presented itself before them, in the form of The Weasleys' Wizard’s Wheezes sign. Maybe Hugo would be in there, he could hope. “You mind if we go in?” he asked gesturing at the shop. 

“Not at all.” Marcy said. 

They both entered the shop together, Scorpius’ eyes automatically searching for bushy brown hair. He led Marcella further into the store until he spotted him. With that stupid Hufflepuff boy. He was trying to resist the urge to ball his fists. 

“Is that… George Weasley?” Marcy asked in disbelief. 

Surely, it was George Weasley in clear view, actually talking to Hugo and his ‘date’. “Yeah, it is. Rare sighting, Hugo says he usually doesn’t visit this shop all that often.” He walked closer trying to hear their conversation, but George must have casted a spell because he could not hear a single word. He could however see that blasted boy reach to hold Hugo’s hand. He was fuming, he realized he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help it, his hands clenched into fists. 

“Scorpius? What’s wrong with you? You’re not even looking at any of the products.” Marcy observed she reached out to touch his wrists “Why are you clenching your fists do you know these people?” 

“I’m fine.” Scorpius muttered. 

Marcy pulled him into an aisle. “Wait… you like one of those boys, don’t you?” she studied his face then brightened. “You do!” 

“Maybe.” Scorpius mumbled, trying to avert her gaze as if she could read his mind just by looking into his eyes. 

“Does he know?” Marcy asked eagerly her eyes full of interest, she seemed very invested in his answer. 

“I-I don’t know.” Scorpius stuttered; he hadn’t been really completely sure that he liked Hugo that way up until that stupid boy came into the picture. 

“Well, did you tell him?” Marcy asked, though Scorpius had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question. 

“…No.” Scorpius said softly then looked down at his feet to try to hide the shade of red his face was turning. Why was he even talking to her about this right now? 

“Why not?” She asked. That wasn’t a fair question, he hadn’t asked her why she didn’t tell Sophia she was gay. It seemed as though Marcy had read his mind because she said then said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t pry.” 

Marcy did raise a good question, ‘Why not?’. He knew how Hugo felt about him so what was he afraid of exactly? Expressing his feelings? Scorpius cleared his throat, happy that he didn’t have to answer her question. “We should probably go.” 

Marcy nodded and followed him out of the store. “I have a place I’d like to go.” Marcy said. 

They had gone into Olivander’s, Marcy liked to look at the wands, apparently, she wanted to become a wandmaker. She was very interesting to talk to, this trip was actually not so bad. It seemed he had made a friend today. 

They had ended the day at The Three Broomsticks where they luckily found both their ‘dates’. Scorpius found out after him and Albus had said goodbye to the girls that he indeed had snogged Sophia Flint. He seemed pretty proud of that fact. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sunday Morning) 

Today Scorpius was going to be brave. He was going to confront Hugo before he possibly decided to get with that stupid Hufflepuff boy. He may already be too late, but he can’t think that way now. He was at breakfast now with the bag of Honeyduke’s for Hugo. He mostly pushed his food around his plate all of breakfast rather than eat it because he felt a little queasy. 

That stupid Hufflepuff boy was sitting next to Hugo again, he had to put a stop to this once and for all. Breakfast seemed to drag on forever. Hugo, of course, had to take his good old time eating. The Great Hall was halfway empty and Albus was already gone, when Hugo got up to leave that boy thankfully had left before him. 

Scorpius got up and walked swiftly through the Great Hall in an attempt to catch up with Hugo. “Hugo, wait up!” Scorpius called out. 

Hugo stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around, waiting for Scorpius to catch up. 

Scorpius took long strides to catch up with him quicker. He stopped in front of him gathering courage. “Can we talk?” he asked then quickly added, “In private.” 

Hugo nodded. “Sure, I know just the place. Follow me.” 

Scorpius followed alongside him. They hadn’t walked too far when they stopped in front of a class room. He watched Hugo go towards the door. 

“This classroom door is never locked strangely enough. It may not be used that often.” Hugo explained and opened the door. “Come on then.” He said when he noticed Scorpius not moving at all. 

Scorpius then entered the room, the classroom looked like it hadn’t been used in years. He could have sworn there were cobwebs on the walls. Not that he was scared of spiders, that would be stupid. 

“You wanted to talk?” Hugo inquired as he lazily leaned on a desk. Why did all of Hugo’s bloody shirts have to cling to his torso in that way? It was far too distracting. This just wasn’t fair. It made him forget what he even wanted to talk about. “Scorpius?” Hugo raised an eyebrow at him when he didn’t answer. 

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Right. I wanted to ask you how your trip to Hogsmeade went yesterday?” Honestly, Scorpius actually wanted to know as little about it as possible, but he figured he’d be polite. 

Hugo gave him an undecipherable look. “It was fine.” He said slowly. “How was yours? I heard you went with Sophia Flint?”

“Well, sort of. Albus and I double dated with Sophia’s friend who’s quite nice. But then Al and Sophia went off to snog somewhere.” 

Hugo laughed. “You can’t be serious? Really? I honestly didn’t know he had it in him.” 

Scorpius struggled to keep in the question that was burning in his throat, that he was dying to ask. He didn’t know if he could keep it in much longer. He had to know. “Did you kiss him?” 

Hugo seemed taken aback at that question because he nearly fell over. “What? Who are you talking about?” 

“That guy you went out with. The guy who seems to like to sit next to you every meal!” Scorpius yelled out, though he hadn’t meant to be that loud. 

“That’s hardly your business now is it?” Hugo shot back. 

Hugo was right, it wasn’t his business, but Scorpius realized in that moment that he really, really wanted it to be. “I want it to be. My business I mean.” 

Hugo stood up slowly. “What are you trying to say to me right now?” 

Scorpius took a big breath. He just had to say how he felt. He could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. “I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade, but I was too late.” 

“You- What? Really? As a date?” Hugo asked for clarification. 

“Yes, as a date. It drove me bloody crazy that, that stupid boy would sit next to you and flirt every meal. He wouldn’t stop!” Scorpius vented, it actually felt good to get that out. Like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

A smile appeared on Hugo’s face, “You were jealous?” He then chuckled, “You know I had been waiting for you to ask me, but after awhile I figured you weren’t going to.” 

Scorpius never considered that Hugo had been waiting for him to ask. It just seemed too far-fetched. “You were waiting for me to ask you? Why didn’t you ask me?” 

“I wanted you to take the initiative. I wanted you to be sure. I didn’t even know if you liked me back.” Hugo admitted. 

This was the perfect time to admit his feelings. Scorpius had a perfect opening. His heart was beating fast. “I like you. A lot. I’ve never-“ he cleared his throat as his voice cracked. “I’ve never felt this way about a person before.” 

Hugo was silent for a moment as if he was letting the moment all sink in. “I like you too, but I think you already know that. Though I never straight out told you before.” 

“So then… you’re not with that other guy?” Scorpius asked, just to make sure. 

“Don’t be daft, of course I’m not.” Hugo said with a chuckle stepping closer to him. 

Scorpius then remembered the candy. He held the bag out towards him. “I got these for you.” 

“Really? You’re giving me sweets right now?” Hugo shook his head fondly taking the bag and setting it on the desk behind him. He pulled Scorpius closer to him. “Just kiss me already.” He whispered in his ear. 

The whisper sent shivers right down his spine. How could he deny Hugo anything when he looked at him like he was the most important person in the world? Scorpius pressed his lips against Hugo’s and wondered why they waited so long to do this again. Talking about their relationship status could wait one more minute.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - So I feel stupid because I had mentioned taking the OWLs when the students actually take them in 5th year so I went back and fixed all references to that, hopefully. Heh. Anyway, enjoy!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(March, Sixth year) 

Three weeks have passed since Scorpius and Hugo had gotten together. Though no one else knew, but them. Scorpius preferred it that way for now. It was nice to be in their own little bubble not having to worry about anyone’s opinions. It was actually kind of exciting sneaking around, stealing kisses. Scorpius could say he was completely content. 

It had been pretty easy for them to hide their relationship and still spend a lot of time together. Albus had unofficially gotten with Sophia Flint, they never ‘defined their relationship’ so to speak. Scorpius was pretty sure they were dating though. This meant that Albus spent a great deal of time with Sophia. 

Currently Scorpius was in the library with Hugo. N.E.W.T.S would be here before he knew it so he tried to spend every spare minute preparing. Tried being the operative word, Hugo wouldn’t allow him to spend all his time studying, said it was unhealthy. 

“Scorpius.” Hugo nudged him to get his attention. Scorpius turned to face him. “I think it’s time to stop. You’ve been staring at the same page for the past five minutes.” 

“I have not!” Scorpius protested. “Why are you watching me, shouldn’t you be working on your transfiguration essay?” 

“It’s due in three days. I have plenty of time.” Hugo shrugged then leaned over to close the book in front of him. “You’re cut off.” 

“You can’t just decide that!” Scorpius complained. He wasn’t nearly finished with looking over his arithmancy text. 

“I can and just did. Come on, we’re going.” Hugo, pretty much, ordered. He pulled on the older boy’s arm to pull him up. 

“All right. All right. I’m getting up. Unhand me.” Scorpius said. He then gathered up his things and stood up. “Where are we going anyway?” he asked once they were in the corridor. 

“I thought we could go out to the lake. Fresh air would do both of us some good. Besides you’re looking a bit pale.” Hugo observed.

“I’m always pale, that’s just my complexion.” Scorpius pointed out. Once they were outdoors Scorpius did feel a lot more relaxed. He felt freer being out in the fresh air, feeling the fresh breeze on his face. He particularly noticed how the breeze moved Hugo’s curls, he had the urge to run a hand through it. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked down towards the lake. 

“See? So much better than studying!” Hugo enthused, his typical big smile on his face, a smile that reached his eyes. Scorpius saw a lot of people smile, but he had to say that Hugo had the best one. When did he become such a sap? 

“I don’t enjoy studying, you know. I just want to do well on my N.E.W.T.s” Scorpius defended. 

“You will.” Hugo reassured, “I mean, bloody hell, you’re a straight O student. Top of your class. It drives Rose absolutely mad, which is hilarious, honestly.” 

“She does get quite mad about it doesn’t she? I swear her face turns so red. In second year she accused me of cheating because there was no way I could be better than her without help.” Scorpius chuckled at the memory, it was funny now, but not so funny then. Rose was very scary when she was angry, she had a nasty temper. 

“That does sound like her all right.“ Hugo said with a laugh. 

They were then silent for a few moments. It was a nice, companionable silence though. As they were now walking along the lake, Hugo’s hand grabbed his own. This startled Scorpius a little bit, they had never done that in public before. “Relax, no one’s looking” Hugo whispered to him. 

Scorpius supposed Hugo was right, no one was likely paying attention to them. It was silly really to be fretting about it, they were just holding hands after all. Honestly, he didn’t know why Hugo bothered with him, he should be with someone who wasn’t afraid of being seen in public. They both then stopped, looking out over the lake. 

“When are you going to tell Al about us?” Hugo asked, looking at him. 

Scorpius felt a lump grow in his throat at the mention, his eyes not leaving the lake for a second. Maybe the Giant Squid would leap out at him and save him from having this conversation “I don’t know… I haven’t thought about it.” That was a lie, he had thought about it, a lot. He just kept on thinking back to what Albus had said to him on the train. He had wanted him to let Hugo down easy. Scorpius doubted Albus would appreciate him not heeding his advice. 

“He’s going to find out eventually, you know. It’s best if it comes from you.” Hugo advised. 

“He’s far too busy with Sophia Flint right now to notice what I’m doing.” Scorpius said, hoping that was true. 

“You’re daft if you think we can hide our relationship forever.” Hugo stated plainly then posed this question, “Don’t you want to be in control of how it gets out?” 

“I’m just… not ready, all right?” Scorpius shot him a pleading look, begging him to understand. He didn’t want Hugo to give up on them so early. He had to understand that it was just too soon. He had never so much as thought of a guy in the way he had regarded Hugo before. It was all new to him. 

Hugo gave him a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry. I should be the last person to push someone into ‘coming out’." 

Scorpius sighed in relief. He was a lucky bloke that Hugo was one of the most understanding people he had ever met. “When did you come out?” Scorpius asked. Hugo never really came out to him; he hadn’t really needed to after he kissed him. 

“I actually came out to my parents over the summer. It was a little nerve-wracking though I knew they’d be supportive.” Hugo said, “I think my Mum and Rose already knew though.” 

Scorpius shuddered to think about what his Grandfather would say to him liking a boy. Let alone a Weasley. He doubted his father would care much. His father had been quite pleased when he had made friends with Albus. His grandfather was another story. “I don’t even know what I am really.” Scorpius said truthfully. He thinks he still likes girls. 

Hugo squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “That’s ok too. You don’t have to know.” \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week later) 

It was after classes and Scorpius was alone. Albus was likely snogging Sophia in a broom closet somewhere, he preferred not to think about it. Hugo was at Quidditch practice. Scorpius planned to head back to the Slytherin Common room and find Marcy. She may need his help on her Potions essay and he rather enjoyed her company. He also had to work on both his and Sophia's. Scorpius found lately he preferred not to be alone anymore. 

“Oi! Malfoy!” A voice that he couldn’t mistake for anyone except James Sirius Potter, called out to him. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” James called out; Scorpius could hear his footsteps get louder as he was in hot pursuit of him. 

He didn’t quite like the idea of James chasing after him so he stopped, begrudgingly. “What do you want, James?” he asked flatly. He never called him ‘Potter’ because it just felt weird seeing as that was his best friend’s last name as well. 

“I want to know, why you’ve been hanging around my cousin so much lately?” James’ tone was very accusatory. 

“Which cousin?” Scorpius asked, innocently. He very much knew who he was talking about, he just wasn’t going to give James an easy time of it. 

The red head glared at him, unamused, “You very well know which one I’m talking about.”

“I actually haven’t seen Rose much as of late.” Scorpius said casually. 

This seemed to anger James, he moved closer than Scorpius would have liked. “I have accepted that you’ll continue to leech off of my brother for all his worth, but I won’t have you ensnare any of my other family members. Leave Hugo alone.” 

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Oh sod off, James!” James’ insistence to consistently see Scorpius as ‘evil’ was getting very old. He was about to turn back around, but James grabbed him. James had never touched him before. “Don’t touch me!” Scorpius practically hissed out as he wrenched away from his grasp, his eyes hard. 

“And what exactly are you going to do about it, Malfoy?” James challenged, looking straight into Scorpius eyes. Scorpius said nothing. “That’s what I thought. You’re spineless.” He scoffed, shoving him with his last word. 

Father had always told him never to give anyone a reason to look down on him or see him in a negative light. Which meant not fighting back because that would only make him look worse. But Scorpius was done, he was done letting James treat him like shit. He had never done anything to James, except for help Albus prank him. So, he pushed James back, in fact, he underestimated his strength and pushed him all the way into the wall. 

James’ eyes flashed in surprise briefly, “Well, well. I didn’t know you had it in you.” James walked slowly towards him; each step deliberate. He then lunged at Scorpius, the blonde’s back hitting the floor. 

James was on top of him and he hadn’t wasted any time throwing punches. Scorpius struggled to push James off. The older boy was stronger than him, with his athletic build. Instead Scorpius attempted to punch him back, most of them missing his target. He then got an idea to try kicking him in the shin which made the other boy flinch briefly, his grip loosening. Scorpius then took that moment to flip them over. He needed to keep James down long enough that he could easily walk away. 

“Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! That is quite enough!” A voice boomed then in an instant a pair of hands pulled Scorpius off. Of course, they had to be interrupted when he was on top of James, looking like more of the aggressor. 

In front of them stood Professor Flitwick, he looked to his side to see that Professor Andrews, their Transfiguration professor, was the one who had pulled him off. Professor Flitwick went on to lecture them about proper school conduct and sentenced them both to detention tomorrow. Professor Andrews escorted them both to the Hospital Wing though their injuries were minor. \------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N - My first time writing a physical fight really so I'm sorry if it's not the best. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Another chapter, hope you enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------

Scorpius' stint in the Hospital wing was very short lived and uneventful. Much of the time James avoided looking at him altogether. It’s not like he particularly wanted to talk to him anyway. In no time both boys looked like they hadn’t gotten into a fight at all. Scorpius would have liked to pretend it never happened, though he had to admit there was a certain satisfaction in punching James in the face. 

“So… let me get this straight. You, Scorpius Malfoy, rule abiding prefect, got into a fight with my brother?” Albus asked as if trying to puzzle it all together. They were both in the dormitories now, it was almost time for dinner. 

“Well, he started it.” Scorpius said lamely from his perch on his bed, Pisces on his lap. “He’s the one who bloody touched me. I don’t want to be pushed around anymore, I just don’t!” 

Albus waved his hands in front of himself, “Hey, I’m not disagreeing with you. I mean, James is a git, he deserved it. I’m just curious as to what got him so riled up.” 

“He was angry that I was spending so much time around Hugo.” Scorpius said. 

Albus rolled his eyes at that statement, “Like that’s any of his business. Not to worry though, he’ll get his comeuppance. I have an idea.” A smirk then appeared on his face, which usually meant Albus had a horrible prank planned. 

Despite Albus’ complete inability at pranking, he was the best friend a guy could ask for and Scorpius no longer felt comfortable hiding anything from him. Scorpius had to tell him now, though his stomach churned at the thought. Though maybe he could just be hungry. He inhaled deeply. “Al, I have something to tell you?” 

“Is that a question or…?” Albus looked at him imploringly. Scorpius swore it seemed like sometimes Albus could read his mind. Luckily or unluckily this wasn’t one of those times. 

He had to get it off his chest, it wasn’t like it was something awful. It was something good, very good. Though it may not seem that way to Albus. He hesitated for a few moments while Albus looked at him expectantly. He held Pisces to his chest for moral support, the vibrations against his chest soothed him. “Look… Hugo and I… are together.” 

Albus gave him a long look and then laughed, “I’m sorry it sounded like you said were dating my cousin?” Scorpius just stared at him blankly. “You’re not kidding are you? Oh Merlin!” Albus’ eyes widened. “How long?” 

Scorpius looked down at his pygmy puff and mumbled, “1 month.”

“I’m sorry what?” 

“One month.” Scorpius said louder. 

“One month? Bloody hell Scorpius! Of all the people? It had to be my cousin!” Albus exclaimed. “I told you to let him down easy, not snog him! Why did I even say that? I don’t want that image in my head.” 

He didn’t seem angry, angry so that was better than Scorpius had expected. Albus going on a rant was a lot better than hatred in his eyes. “I really like him, Al.” 

“Oh Merlin! This is awful!” Albus lamented, “Did you even think about how this would affect me? 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Of course, Albus would make this about him. “Yes, Albus because my relationship is all about you.” He said dryly. 

“Did you ever think about what would happen, I don’t know, if you broke up?” Albus asked “Things would be a bloody mess, Christmas’ would be so awkward…” he rambled on. 

Scorpius listened to him go off on his tangent for a while, it was best that way to let him get it out of his system. “Al, Al, Al. Al!” he shouted to grab his attention, it seemed to shut him up. “You’re one of the only people that knows all right? You can’t tell anyone.” 

“Does James know? Is that why you got in a fight?” Albus asked, sitting down beside his friend 

“No, he doesn’t know. At least I don’t think so. Merlin, I hope not.” Scorpius sighed; he didn’t really want a sequel to the fight. 

Albus put a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, “You should have told me sooner.” 

“Why? So, you could freak out sooner? So, you could hate me?” Scorpius questioned. 

“I don’t hate you. I don’t think I could ever hate you, really.” Albus admitted, “It’s just a bit of a shock for me is all. Something to get used to I suppose. As 'used to' one can get with their best friend snogging their cousin.” 

Scorpius elbowed him and smiled, “Oi! You’re the one who keeps on bringing up the snogging thing not me.” He felt immense relief, this had gone way better than he thought it would. He didn’t give Albus enough credit sometimes, their friendship was strong enough to withstand this. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Scorpius was seated next to Albus in the Great Hall for dinner like usual, nothing seemed to have changed between them. That’s all he had ever hoped for really. Marcella and Sophia were seated right across from them which seemed to be the norm over the past month. Scorpius felt slightly uneasy around Sophia, but he liked Marcella so he would put up with her. Al really seemed to like Sophia for whatever reason, Scorpius guessed it was because she was a good snog. It certainly couldn't be her personality. 

“Bloody hell, Scorpius. Could you be anymore obvious right now?” Albus whispered. 

Scorpius reluctantly tore his gaze from Hugo’s and rolled his eyes at his friend. “Please, no one noticed. You never noticed before.” Scorpius pointed out. Albus then turned his attention back to the girls’ conversation. 

Sophia had been talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Watching that match would be very conflicting for him because on one hand he wants to support his house, but on the other hand he wants to support his boyfriend. He was still going to sit on the Slytherin side, Hugo would understand that. Students soon started leaving the Great Hall, he looked towards the Hufflepuff table and Hugo jerked his head towards the door before standing up. 

Scorpius said his goodbyes to the group and went to follow Hugo. He had to do his prefect duties in a few hours, but he would always make time for Hugo. They had a new usual spot now; it was that abandoned classroom that they had gotten together in. Though Scorpius made Hugo help him clean it up if they were going to hang out in there. He wasn’t one for the cobweb aesthetic. Scorpius even managed to transfigure a desk into a sofa. He was quite proud of that. It was not the most comfortable or sturdy sofa ever, but it served its purpose. 

“I heard about your fight with James.” Hugo said once they were alone in the classroom. He sat down on the sofa.

“Merlin, word travels fast in this school.” Scorpius muttered and sat down next to Hugo. 

“I doubt many people know yet, Rose told me. Since James can’t keep his mouth shut about anything.” Hugo stated then continued, “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine. I just got fed up with James being so hostile to me all the time.” Scorpius explained. 

Hugo nodded sympathetically. “What exactly was he so angry with you about?”

“He was mad because I was spending so much time with you lately. He even told me to stay away from you.” Scorpius said, feeling irritated just thinking about it. 

“Oi! James can be such a git!” Hugo declared. 

“I just tried to walk away from him, but then he grabbed me. He grabbed me! So I shoved him. Then James lunged at me and started beating on me.” Scorpius recalled; Hugo winced at that. “I managed to get a few good punches in. I kind of feel bad that it felt pretty good. I don’t feel sorry for it.” 

“You shouldn’t, he deserved it. He can’t just treat you like shite and expect you to take it.” Hugo said heatedly, getting upset on his behalf.

A smile broke out on Scorpius’ face at those words. Though he wasn’t happy that it made Hugo upset. “That doesn’t sound like a very Hufflepuff thing to say.” He teased. 

Hugo scoffed. “What do you know about Hufflepuffs anyway? We can be very sinister you know.” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Right I’ll believe it when I see it.” Scorpius said with an eyebrow raised. 

Hugo then did something Scorpius would have never predicted. He tickled him. The last time he had been tickled was when he was a young kid, probably by his Mum. Scorpius tried to dodge his hands. “Now this is such a Hufflepuff thing to do.” He said between laughs. “All right, all right. I get it. You’re a big scary Hufflepuff.” He said breathlessly putting up his hands in surrender. 

Hugo stopped and grinned, “And don’t you forget it.” 

There were a few beats of silence then Scorpius spoke, “I told Albus… about us.” 

Hugo’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas, “Really? What did he say?” 

“Oh, you know, he went on his little rants about how this was a bad idea and how awkward it would be for him.” Scorpius recalled dramatically. 

Hugo chuckled, “Yeah that sounds about right.” 

“He’ll be fine though. He tortured me with his ex-girlfriend and their outrageous displays of public affection, he can deal with us.” Scorpius was glad that Albus’ current relationship wasn’t so lovey-dovey. He could hardly picture Sophia as that type of person. 

“Yeah, they were pretty disgusting.” Hugo agreed. Then added “Does that mean we’re telling more people now? Can I tell Elias?” 

“I figured you would’ve already told him.” Scorpius said, surprised. With the looks Elias always seemed to throw his way, he figured he already knew. 

“Of course, I didn’t tell him. I figured you wouldn’t have been comfortable with it.” Hugo said. That warmed Scorpius’ heart, he knew Hugo was hiding for Scorpius’ sake. He wouldn’t be sneaking around if it was solely his decision. 

“We can tell more people. Just not James… yet. I’d rather him cool off a bit first.” Scorpius reasoned. Realistically he knew they would have to tell James eventually or he’d find out on his own, but Scorpius wasn’t quite ready for another confrontation yet. 

I agree, he doesn’t have to know just yet.” Hugo said. He then leaned over to kiss Scorpius, that was the end of talking for now. That was just fine with Scorpius. 

\------------------------------------------------------ A/N - I was thinking of breaking this off into another fic eventually. After Scorpius' 7th year. It would be a good breaking off point. Does anyone have any preference on whose pov I write in the next fic? Would you like Hugo's or Scorpius or for me to alternate? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - excuse any typos I am typing this up on my phone. I am currently not home right now, but I can't wait to post this any longer. Enjoy!

\------------------------------

It was the next day and Scorpius was not looking forward to his detention this afternoon. Being in a room with James would not be pleasant. Albus had been not so discreetly eyeing the Gryffindor table through breakfast. He had said he would get James back, but Scorpius had hoped he'd be involved in this payback in some way. 

Classes went on normally in the morning, nothing particularly notable. Then it was lunch time and Albus was yet again staring at the Gryffindor table intently. What was he waiting for exactly? A few owls then flew into the Great Hall, delivering messages to students. Albus jabbed Scorpius with his elbow, "Watch!" He said with an uncharacteristic giddiness. 

Scorpius wasn't exactly sure what he should be watching until he saw James with a red envelope in his hands. The letter wriggled from the red head's grasp and opened into a paper mouth that started shrieking, "James Sirius Potter! Your father and I are very disappointed in you! How dare you needlessly get into a fight! We raised you better than that..." The howler continued on, dodging James' attempts to swipe it. 

Scorpius looked at his friend in awe, "You didn't!" 

Albus grinned back at him, "I did! I wrote to Mum and Dad knowing Mum would likely send James a howler. It's been known to happen." Albus stated matter-of-factly then added, "If he messes with you, he messes with me." 

Scorpius appreciated the gesture, he watched the Howler burst into flames and smiled at Al. "Thanks." 

\---------------------------- 

(6th year, April)

The school year was nearly over, Scorpius could hardly believe it. What a year it had been! He had gotten a girlfriend, Hugo kissed him, he kissed Hugo, he broke up with his girlfriend then later got together with Hugo. It almost read like a bad teen romance, but Scorpius was happy. 

Currently he was at the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor match. He never missed a Hufflepuff game even when Hugo had been avoiding him. Quidditch meant a lot to Hugo and Scorpius wanted to support him, he liked to watch. Albus had come with him which meant by extension Sophia came along as well. Marcella was also there with them. Archie was seated in Scorpius' lap quite content.

"Remind me again why you brought Hugo's cat along?" Albus questioned, he could sense the judgement in his tone. 

"Hugo said he likes to watch." Scorpius said with a shrug then turned back to the match. Hufflepuff was putting up a pretty good fight. 

"Watch? The bloody cat is sleeping." Albus grumbled. 

"Why do you care anyway?" Scorpius asked. 

"I don't, it's just - weird." Albus concluded. 

"You're weird!" Sophia quipped. 

"Oi! That's just unnecessary!" Albus exclaimed. 

Scorpius had to admit, Sophia had become a lot more pleasant the past few weeks. Although she and Albus did have a bit of a volatile relationship, she seemed to enjoy making him angry. Albus seemed happy though so he supposed that's all that mattered. 

Scorpius' attention was not so much on the game itself, but instead, Hugo. He was really good on a broom whereas Scorpius never quite mastered sitting properly on a broom. Hugo was also a brilliant Keeper, he would even go as far as saying he was the best player on his team. Then again, he was incredibly biased. Scorpius could say though with no doubt in his mind that Hugo was the best looking. That was just a fact. He could watch him play all day. 

Hugo effortlessly hit a bludger away with his broom only for a quaffle to come flying at high speed towards him. It was too close for comfort. Scorpius' heart pounded in his chest. It whizzed right past Hugo's head, luckily. Though unluckily he hadn't been quick enough to stop it going through the hoop. If only those useless Hufflepuff beaters did their jobs this wouldn't have happened! 

The rest of the game went by smoothly, Scorpius couldn't help but be on edge for the rest of the game. It might have been slightly silly of him to be so shook up about it. Logically, Hugo was fine, he had not gotten hurt in the slightest. He just had to see Hugo, it was a compulsive need. He had to touch him and then everything would be fine.

Once the match concluded with Gryffindor winning Scorpius sprung up. This startled Archie, who leapt off of him. Scorpius' ignored his friends' questions instead racing towards the locker rooms. He was barred entrance, so he waited outside instead. As soon as Hugo stepped out Scorpius grabbed him. Scorpius grabbed the other boy's face and kissed him urgently before he could say anything. 

Hugo broke away from him, searching his face for answers. "What was that about?" 

"You almost died." Scorpius said in a small voice. 

"What are you- Oh the quaffle. That was nothing really. I'm all right. If that hit me I wouldn't have died. My Captain was more concerned about the fact that I missed it. He was quite upset at me. It's not like that would have made the game anyway." Hugo rambled. 

"It just really scared me.It was so bloody close to your head, I thought if it hit you, you could have fallen off and-" Scorpius cut himself off. Was he being too irrational? 

Hugo frowned and took Scorpius' hands in his. "I'm sorry. That rarely ever happens." 

A red head came marching towards them. "Oi! what the bloody hell is going on here?!" He demanded. Scorpius had entirely forgotten that they were in public.

"Hello James. Thanks you played a great game too." Hugo said dryly. 

"Wood told me he saw Malfoy snogging my cousin. I thought he was having me on, but seeing as you're holding hands I'm inclined to believe him." James ranted. 

"What's your point, James?" Scorpius asked coolly. He wasn't about to let James get a rise out of him again. 

James' eyes flashed in anger, he stepped closer to Scorpius as if that would intimidate him. He physically put himself in between the couple effectively breaking their linked hands. "Where do you get off thinking you can just snog my cousin out of nowhere? He's a bit above you don't you think?" 

"Sod off, it's not like I'm some victim in this." Hugo said rolling his eyes. 

"Then what is going on here?" James asked, his tone harsh. 

"Hugo and I are together." Scorpius said, his voice clear. He felt confident in this moment all previous fear had been erased. Life was far too short for him to hide his relationship, he saw that now. 

This answer did little to quell James' rage as his response was to whip out his wand. 

"That's enough, James." Hugo said through gritted teeth, coming between him and Scorpius. His one hand grabbed James' wrist of his wand arm. His brown eyes bore into James' own brown eyes in warning.

James wrenched away from Hugo's grasp and growled, "Fine, but I'm watching you, Malfoy, you hear me?" He then stormed off.

They both watched James storm off. Hugo then turned back to Scorpius and sighed, "I'm sorry. He'll get over it eventually... hopefully." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not guessing anytime soon." Scorpius scoffed. Though it felt somewhat more freeing that James knew now. 

"Scorpius?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Where's my cat?" 

\------------------------------------------- 

(6th year, May) 

The end of 6th year was here, everyone was now on the Hogwarts Express. This summer would be hard since barring the wedding he likely wouldn't see Hugo all summer. He had gotten used to seeing his boyfriend everyday. It would be a complete shock to not see him for months. He tried not to think about that. 

His and Al's compartment was packed with people this time around. Sophia and Marcy had joined them. Hugo, of course, was sitting next to Scorpius. Then there was Elias. Scorpius never really had a "group of friends" before. It was only him and Al for the longest time, Rose was his friend too, but she didn't hang out with them all the time. This was a nice change. 

"Scorpius, can we talk?" Hugo whispered to him. It seemed rather pointless to whisper seeing as everyone in the compartment could likely hear him anyway. 

Scorpius obliged though and followed Hugo out of the compartment. They went down the train until they finally found an empty compartment. 

"What's on your mind?" Scorpius asked once they were both seated. 

"So you're going to Teddy and Vic's wedding." Hugo stated then continued on, "I wanted to tell my parents about us earlier so my Dad wouldn't make a big deal about it at the wedding. I don't want to take away from their big day, you know?" 

Scorpius listened intently not entirely sure where he was going with with this. "Okay... what are you saying?" 

"I just think either way he'll make a big deal about it and be weird at the wedding. So, I just think we should lay low, pretend we're not together. My dad can't know. Not yet." Hugo said a pained look on his face. 

"All right." Scorpius agreed. He wasn't quite ready for Ron Weasley to know yet either. Though it really put a damper on the whole wedding now. 

"Can we just... stay here a little while longer, just you and me?" Hugo asked softly, putting his hand on top of Scorpius', leaning against him. 

"I'd like that." Scorpius said honestly. 

\---------------------------- 

(Platform 9 3/4) 

Scorpius stepped off the train and onto the platform. He didn't have to look hard to see his Father standing there, waiting for him. He looked in good spirits. Scorpius walked towards him, smiling. 

"How was your trip?" His Father asked. 

"It was fine." Scorpius said simply. "How are Grandfather and Grandmother?" he asked

"About the same as always." Draco said. "Listen, Uncle Blaise will bombard you at the Manor, I managed to convince him not to come here with me." 

"What is it this time?" Scorpius sighed. Uncle Blaise always had something up his sleeve. 

"He's getting married." Draco said with exasperation. 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "How many times has he been married now?" 

"This would be the 7th, I believe. He swears it's for real this time. Says I already know her. It doesn't matter though because this time I am really not going to the wedding." Draco said indignantly. He would say that every time, but in the end he always showed up. "I need you to be on my side!" He pleaded. 

Scorpius had been thankful for his Uncle Blaise. He had been instrumental in getting his Father through Scorpius' mother's death. Everyday he would drop by and check up on them. He would make sure they were eating, sleeping, and would make his father go outside and get some sun or even just get out of bed. His Grandmother did her best, but Blaise was persistent. 

Despite all this Scorpius generally refused to be involved in this discussion. He tended to prefer his Aunt Daphne's stance of, 'You're both ridiculous'. "I am not getting in the middle of this." 

Draco sighed, "Fine, into the storm we go then." \----------------------- 

A/N - Thought I'd put a little Draco in. Hope I wrote him well, was nervous about that. Also I would like to point out that I love James, ok? i'm not trying to villianize him at all. hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - After 2 weeks it is finally here! if someone was waiting, I apologize. i was lacking in motivation to write.

\--------------------

(June 15th, summer of 7th year) 

Today was the day of Teddy and Victoire’s wedding and Scorpius was actually excited about it. It would be nice to see everyone again. The only weddings he had been to were his Uncle Blaise’s and those were more extravagant than anything. There were a lot of stiff rich people there that put on airs. There would certainly be none of that at this wedding. 

Scorpius had on his best dress robes. He didn’t have many occasions to wear them, seeing as the Malfoys weren’t invited anywhere anymore. If they were, his Father certainly didn’t attend any. They were a rich dark green color that his Grandmother insisted he get. ‘For Slytherin’, she had said. 

“Oh, you look so handsome, darling! All the girls will want to dance with you.” His Grandmother gushed. As she fussed with his robes that were perfectly fine. Scorpius felt bad for her, he knew she had once lived for this sort of thing, going to parties and socializing. He could tell she missed it with how her eyes lit up when she found out Scorpius was going to a party. 

His father had told him not to tell his grandparents where he was actually going. They just knew he was going to someone’s wedding. The last thing Scorpius wanted to do was upset them. Sure, they were bigoted in their views, but they were still his grandparents. 

Scorpius was to floo to the Potter house then they would all floo to Shell Cottage together, Victoire’s childhood home. His father was going to open the floo network for him to travel. They had all manner of wards restricting apparition for most people. They also kept the floo closed at most times. His father was very cautious. Not wanting to keep his father or the Potters waiting any longer Scorpius walked downstairs into the sitting room. 

Draco, who was standing near the fireplace, turned to his son, “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Ready.” Scorpius affirmed with a nod stepping towards the fireplace. 

His father flicked his wand to open the Floo network and signaled to Scorpius that it was all right to go now. Scorpius took a handful of floo powder and tossed it shouting, “The Potter residence!” 

The Potters were right in front of him when he appeared in a puff of yellowish orange. 

“Took you long enough.” James grumbled which caused Harry Potter to shoot a glare at his eldest. 

“It's very good to see you, Scorpius.” Ginny stated brightly her husband nodded in agreement. The Potters were a sight to see in their dress robes. Ginny Potter had on a lovely indigo dress. Albus and James both her dressed in matching mauve dress robes, both were Teddy’s groomsmen. Lily was in a light green dress, bouncing in anticipation. According to Albus, Lily was the most excited of everyone about the wedding. 

“Everyone all set then?” Harry asked, surveying each member of the group. Everyone nodded in response. 

They then started flooing in pairs to Shell Cottage. It didn’t take long for everyone to show up in the living room of the house. 

“Just wait until you see the outside. It’s beautiful!” Lily enthused. 

Not so long after they were then greeted by Bill and Fleur. “I’m so ‘appy you came!” Fleur said taking time to kiss both cheeks on all them. “Lily, Victoire and ze other girls are upstairs. Albus and James, Teddy’s in Dominique’s old room.” Fleur didn’t have to tell Lily twice because once those words left her lips Lily zipped out of the room. 

Albus turned to Scorpius looking apologetic, “Sorry Scorp, I have to be in there with Teddy.” 

Scorpius shrugged, “It’s fine, I’ll see you after.” 

Albus nodded and walked away. 

Scorpius then followed Harry and Ginny out to the backyard where the ceremony would take place. He looked around and saw Lily was right – It was quite the view. To one side was the sea to the other side was a cliff. It would have been nice to have grown up here. 

Hagrid had approached him as soon as they stepped outside though Scorpius was honestly too distracted by his surroundings to listen to what the Potters and Hagrid were saying. Not that he didn’t enjoy Hagrid’s company. Scorpius had, in fact, gone with Albus many times to visit. Hagrid always had some kind of creature hanging around in his hut. 

There were fairy lights wrapped around the fence and hanging over head and different kind of flowers that Scorpius didn’t know all the names. He scanned the guests, many had red hair as expected. He hadn’t seen Hugo yet, was he a groomsman? Hugo hadn’t told him. In fact, he didn’t see Rose and Hugo’s parents anywhere. 

“Look who it is! Scorpius Malfoy in the flesh!” A red head with tortoise shell glasses exclaimed. He did recognize her from Christmas and quite possibly school at one time. He just couldn’t place her name. 

“Hello. Er, I’m sorry, which one are you again?” Scorpius asked, though felt slightly stupid doing so. 

The girl didn’t seem offended, she just laughed in response. “Don’t be sorry. There’s so many of us I don’t expect anyone to keep track. I’m Lucy Weasley my parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. Apparently, I wasn’t important enough to be a bridesmaid so here I am!”

Scorpius just chuckled and listened to Lucy talk. She was studying to be a Potioneer, she was only an apprentice for now. He could tell she was very passionate about it. He talked to her about his interest in magical creatures. 

“Oi! Lucy! It’s time to sit down.” Another redhead girl hissed. 

“You should come sit with us, Scorpius!” Lucy suggested brightly. Scorpius figured he might as well. He doubted he could really sit next to Hugo. She hadn’t waited for his response though and pulled him towards where they were sitting 

“I’m terribly sorry Lucy got her claws into you.” The older red head said once they sat down, “I know we’ve met already, but I’m Molly by the way. Molly II technically.” 

“Nice to meet you, again.” Scorpius said. 

The ceremony started soon after. Teddy was at the front the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down in pairs. Rose walked down with James, Louis with Dominique(he would learn her name later), Albus with Lily, and Fred II with someone he didn’t know. Everyone then stood up when Victoire came out escorted by her father. She really did make a beautiful bride, her dress wasn’t too puffy, it looked more like a gown. She looked very regal as she strode down the aisle. Everyone sat down once Victoire reached the front. They both were absolutely glowing, looking at each other while the Ministry official started talking. 

Scorpius took this time to scan the area again. He saw Luna Scamander and her husband Rolf. He saw Neville and his wife. He was mostly interested in the spot where Hugo sat, right next to his parents. He felt a fluttering in his stomach. It was so good to see him. Sure, they had kept in touch through owl, but it wasn’t the same. Scorpius wondered when he had come in, had to be some time while he was talking to Lucy. He managed to tear his gaze away from Hugo and to the actual wedding ceremony. 

The ceremony went along smoothly; it was really touching to see. It was also a relief that no one objected to the marriage when asked. Uncle Blaise’s weddings tended to have at least one interruption during the ceremony. He never understood why that was even brought up in the ceremony. Scorpius could see tears in some people’s eyes, Molly Weasley (the first) was full out sobbing. In joy, he hoped. Then the groom was permitted to kiss his bride. An orb he didn’t realize was overhead burst and confetti fell everywhere. Scorpius was thankful it wasn’t glitter. That stuff was impossible to get rid of.

The ceremony was then over, Scorpius found himself staring at the back of Hugo’s head, willing him to look at him. Hugo was currently talking to Frank Longbottom, who he believed would be entering his third or fourth year. Instead of catching Hugo’s eye he caught Ron Weasley’s eye and he swiftly looked away. Teddy and Victoire and most of the party walked out of the backyard to have pictures taken. 

Albus then approached him. “Maybe if I don’t say anything they won’t realize I’m not in the pictures."

"Pictures? i want to be in the pictures! Come on, Moll!" Lucy said excitedly, pulling Molly along with her. 

\--------------------------  
A/N - so this is literally no way to end a chapter, but I literally hated writing this chapter so I wanted to be done so i could post it. Hopefully someone enjoys it. It will continue with the reception next chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - all right it is here! a good sized chapter for you all! Enjoy! 

\----------------------------------------------- 

The chairs and wedding arch started to disappear in the yard and instead were replaced with tables and chairs as well as a dance floor. Albus’ freedom didn’t last very long, however, soon enough Lily approached the both of them

“Albus, Vic said for you to get your arse over here or ‘Merlin help her.” Lily said 

“Why? It’s not like I’m essential to the wedding. Can’t Lucy replace me or something?” Albus grumbled. 

Lily rolled her eyes, “Just come or I’ll tell Mum about that one time you-“ 

Albus stopped her, “All right, All right. Merlin, the women in this family, I swear.” 

“You are welcome to come watch, Scorpius, if you’d like, of course.” Lily offered. 

"Thanks, but I think I’ll just stay here.” Scorpius said, his eyes wandering in the direction of Hugo. He would feel odd just standing there watching everyone get their pictures taken. 

Scorpius watched them both walk away. Only to notice Luna Scamander practically float towards him a minute later. She had on quite the outfit with her glittery pink dress and equally pink glittery tinted glasses. 

"Hello Scorpius Malfoy." She greeted dreamily, she was looking straight at him, but it appeared like she was looking anywhere, but him.

"Hello Luna Scamander. It's nice to finally meet you." Scorpius said, he had heard a lot about her from Albus. Though Albus mainly liked to talk about her 'demon' twins Lorcan and Lysander. They were only six.

"Ginny was right. You are a lovely boy." Luna stated, Scorpius blushed at the compliment. "You don't have any wrackspurts in your head. Draco had them when we were at school. I hope they are gone now."

Scorpius was going to ask what wrackspurts were exactly, but decided against it. "Thank you for getting Newt Scamander to sign his book for me."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." Luna said with a smile. A crash was then heard, Luna looked unphased. "That must be my sons I suppose I should see what they've gotten into. It was quite nice to see you, Scorpius Malfoy." She then promptly turned and went in the direction of the commotion.

"Hi." Came a familiar voice that he could immediately identify as Hugo's. 

Scorpius turned to look at the boy and smiled. Oh how he had missed him. "Hi." He said back. "You clean up nice." Hugo continued to to taunt him with his form fitting clothing. Bloody hell, it drove him absolutely crazy. 

"Thanks." Hugo said then gave him a once over. "I could say the same of you."

"I'm surprised you aren't out getting photos taken like everyone else." Scorpius pointed out.

"I'm not in the wedding party. There are far too many of us for all of us to be in it." Hugo said then smirked, "If they want me they can come find me."

Scorpius looked around at the tables, "Is there assigned seating?"

Hugo shrugged, "I think we can just sit whereever."

"Here's good then." Scorpius decided and sat down at the table closest to him. Hugo sat down next to him.

"So, how was France?" Hugo asked. 

"It was pretty nice actually. Father actually ended up spending a few days as well. Which is strange since he rarely leaves the Manor." Scorpius said. He had gone to stay with his Aunt Daphne in France for a few weeks. "It was especially nice to see my cousins." 

"That sounds fun. I've never really been which is strange since my Aunt Fleur's from there." Hugo mused. 

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Scorpius inquired. 

"Mainly just helping out my Dad and Uncle George at the shop." Hugo said with a shrug then brightened "I hope to be able to see a Quidditch World cup match before the end of the season. My Dad and Uncle Harry are still trying to work out their schedules apparently." 

Scorpius hadn't been to a World Cup game in 8 years. The last World Cup was the summer his mother died. Hard to believe it was 4 years ago now. Albus had been trying to talk him into going with him whenever they went. "You should come with us! It will be brilliant!"

The Wedding party started filtering back in, taking seats.

"I'm back. Finally!" Albus announced plopping down in the chair on the other side of Scorpius.

"Finally? You were gone for barely 10 minutes." Scorpius pointed out.

"10 minutes is enough. I'm pretty sure we took all the combination of pictures with people that ever existed!" Albus said dramatically.

Scorpius and Hugo looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. 

"Hello boys." Rose greeted as took a seat at the table next to Albus. Molly II and Lucy were both in tow. 

"Hello Rose. Molly, Lucy." Scorpius nodded to them in acknowledgement.

"Are you excited to be Head Boy this year Scorpius?" Rose questioned.

"It hasn't even been confirmed yet." Scorpius stated. 

"Please. You're a shoe-in for Head Boy. As am I for Head Girl. I've wanted this for so long." Rose sighed dreamily. "James refuses to talk to me since I have decided not to play Quidditch this year." Rose shook her head. 

"Why would he care about that?" Scorpius questioned.

"Because 'Who else will lead Gryffindor to victory?'" Albus mimicked. "Bloody hell, he won't shut up about it. He'll probably go on about it all summer. Luckily, he's moving to Grimmauld place soon."

"This year is all about academics. I can't split my time between Head Girl duties, classwork, and Quidditch." Rose concluded. 

Plates and glasses then appeared on the table. It was time for the toasts and speeches. Harry went first giving a heartfelt speech about love and marriage. Fleur went next. Then Bill who gave his advice to the couple. James actually spoke too, his speech mainly consisted of jokes and jabs toward Teddy.

Food then appeared on their plates courtesy of Molly Weasley who insisted on cooking for the occasion. Needless to say, the food was delicious. In the midst of everyone eating and chatting there was a crash. Luna and Rolf's twins had managed to get at the cake on a small table and it was now completely in ruin on the floor. Gasps were heard all around.

"Told you they were little demons." Albus muttered to Scorpius.

"No worries, dears! In every wedding there should always be a back up!" The matriarch announced and sure enough an exact replica of the original appeared.

Food appeared on the plates and everyone was eating and chatting. Andromeda Tonks had come over to their table.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda." Scorpius greeted.

"Oh Scorpius, dear, it's lovely you came. It has been awhile hasn't it?" Andromeda smiled warmly at him. "I hope the family's doing well. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. She was a special lady."

"Yeah, she was, thanks. I'm sure she would have loved to come." Scorpius said. His mother had always loved weddings.

"It would have been a pleasure to have her." Andromeda stated, "Thank you for coming." she had said before leaving the table to make her rounds he guessed.

It wasn't long until the bride and groom themselves approached their table, still glowing with marital bliss. Teddy had his arm around Victoire. "It's so nice to see you came, Scorpius. We hope you enjoy yourself."

"I already am. This is quite the beautiful wedding." Scorpius complimented.

"Good to hear. I know Vic here stressed enough about it for the both of us." Teddy chuckled.

"I just wanted it to be perfect. Now I can relax. Teddy did Uncle Charlie end up getting that wine I like?" Victoire asked.

"He said he would. Don't get drunk yet, we still need to do our dance." Teddy advised.

"Ye of little faith. Let's get some wine!" Victoire cheered then wandered off. Teddy shook his head, but followed her anyway.

"Let's hope Vic doesn't drink too much. She's a sloppy drunk." Molly said, scrunching up her nose.

"It's her wedding she can get sloshed if she wants to." Lucy defended.

Soon enough the cake was cut. Scorpius' favorite part of any wedding reception was when the Bride and Groom fed each other cake. It always made for a cute moment. The cake had three layers each layer was strawberry, vanilla, or chocolate.

Hugo came back to the table extremely enraptured by the cake. "The best part of any wedding!" He exclaimed "They should just cut out the ceremony stuff and just have cake " Hugo said while he was shoveling cake down. 

Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust at her brother. "Hugo, please eat like a human being. Merlin!" 

Hugo rolled his eyes at her, "Yes mum."

Not too long after the music started playing it was the newlywed's first dance. 

"I don't recognize this song at all." Scorpius said, though admittedly he wasn't too into music.

"It's muggle music. Teddy is really into it. Found his Grandfather's collection of music and has been hooked ever since." Albus replied.

Teddy and Victoire did make a stunning couple. The blonde beauty with the young Auror with turquoise hair. Victoire had her head resting on Teddy's shoulder. It was quite sweet. 

Once the song was over, Bill Weasley cut in to dance with his daughter. A Celestina Warbeck song came on. The floor then became open to everyone to dance. 

"Scorpius! Let's dance." Lucy announced, then looked to Hugo "If that's all right with you."

"Sure, go ahead. I don't own him." Hugo said with a shrug, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Scorpius got up from his seat and took Lucy's hand who promptly giggled and led him to the dance floor. Luckily it was a fast song so they both just danced opposite each other. There was none of that awkward slow dance. The only person he wanted to slow dance with he couldn't unless he wanted to unleash the rage of Ron Weasley. He had fun dancing with Lucy though, she did ridiculous dance moves which made them both laugh.

They had danced for a few songs actually until Scorpius told Lucy he was tired and sat back down. It wasn't the truth, the truth was it was a slow song and he would have felt awkward dancing like that with her. Albus begrudgingly got up from his seat to dance with Lily after she begged him to. Hugo remained seated. 

"You're not going to dance?" Scorpius asked. 

Hugo shrugged, "I'm not much of a dancer." Though to Scorpius that sounded like a lame excuse. A few more songs passed by with Hugo just sitting there, watching. Scorpius, being a scheming Slytherin came up with an idea. "Do you want to go walk along the beach?" he asked Hugo.

"I do." Albus volunteered.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him, "You know I didn't mean you."

Albus just smirked in response.

Hugo looked around, Scorpius guessed that he was pinpointing his father's location. "All right, sure." He nodded and rose from his seat at last. 

Scorpius led him outside of the fenced area. He didn't know the area, but he didn't plan on wandering far. He stopped once he decided they were an agreeable distance away.

Hugo raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

Scorpius offered a hand out to him and put on his best charming smile. "May I have this dance?"

"Are you feeling all right?" Hugo asked him. "You can hardly hear the music from here."

"You don't need music to dance." Scorpius said. "Do you want to dance with me or not?" 

Hugo chuckled and took his hand. "All right, lead the way then."

"You won't regret it. I've heard I'm an excellent dancer." He said with a smile he put his hands on Hugo's waist. Hugo wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck even if he was slightly taller than him. Scorpius had never felt so light in his life, looking into Hugo's warm brown eyes that seemed to shine. They moved slowly to almost nonexistent music. 

"You are a really good dancer. How many people have you danced with?" Hugo challenged. 

"Not many." Scorpius said elusively with a smirk. 

"I missed you." Hugo admitted. 

"I missed you too, so much." Scorpius said. 

"Promise me I won't have to wait until school to see you again?"

Scorpius touched his cheek and kissed him softly. "I promise." He said tenderly after they broke apart. 

Hugo smiled at him before he pulled him in for another kiss. 

Scorpius wished they could stay like this all night, dancing to their own music. Unfortunately, they'd have to go back eventually. Not right now though.

\-----------------------------------

A/N - I adored writing this chapter! I estimate we are pretty close to the end, only a chapter or two more I think. Thanks everyone for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning at Malfoy Manor Scorpius was still soaring from last night. He couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

At breakfast his grandfather noticed this and narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you smiling at, boy?" 

"I'm just happy." Scorpius said cheerfully as he reached for the bacon. His father passed the plate to him. 

"You look foolish." Lucius said in a disapproving tone, which wasn't uncommon. He never failed to express what a disappointment Scorpius was turning out to be. Today, however, his grandfather's demeanor didn't shake him. 

"Father, that's enough." Draco said sharply, glaring at his father. Scorpius' father was always quick to come to his son's defense.

"I am simply trying to instill proper guidance in my grandson. Since you don't seem to bother. He's far too soft, Draco. Not befitting of an heir." Lucius Malfoy stated. 

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed out. "He's our only grandson!"

Scorpius decided to ignore his grandfather, much preferring to pretend he wasn't here at all. As cruel as it sounds he probably wouldn't be sad when he died.

\---------------------------------------------

(One week later)

This morning he received an owl from Hugo asking him to meet him in Diagon Alley at Florean Flortesque's. Scorpius readily agreed. He planned something with Albus the next day so he wouldn't feel dejected. Scorpius figured he should get used to apparating instead of using the floo. 

Scorpius apparated to Diagon Alley without splinching himself so that was a success. Hugo was already sitting at a table outside waiting for him.

Hugo waved at him, got up and walked towards him. He kissed him deeply, Scorpius hadn't been prepared for it. He then smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Scorpius breathed out, catching his breath. 

"Are you ready to order? I'm hungry." Hugo stated. 

"I'm ready." Scorpius said, he then noticed Hugo had his broom with him. "Did you fly here?" he asked.

Hugo chuckled. "No." He then entered the shop, Scorpius followed suit.

Hugo got rainbow sherbert ice cream which Scorpius could only guess was sickeningly sweet. Which was how Hugo liked it.

Scorpius opted for a butterscotch flavor. They sat outside at a table and ate their ice cream. Scorpius was a little wary that Hugo's dad would walk by and see them. Luckily, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was down a ways from here. 

"We're going to the Quidditch World Cup in a few weeks, you should come with us." Hugo said.

"I don't think your dad would appreciate that." Scorpius said.

"My dad can get over it." Hugo replied. 

"All right I'll go." Scorpius obliged, he hadn't been to a quidditch game outside of Hogwarts in awhile.

Hugo beamed, "Brilliant!" 

"So, I was thinking we could go flying." Hugo said once they finished their ice cream. 

"I... don't have a broom." Scorpius said lamely. He never had flown by himself before. The last time he had ridden on a broom was when he was child with his father. It was terrifying.

"I know. You can ride with me." Hugo said casually.

"Are you mental?" Scorpius questioned. That didn't seem entirely safe. 

"I'm a good flyer." Hugo said defensively.

"I don't know..." Scorpius said hesitantly.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Hugo insisted. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm a Slytherin. We don't have a sense of adventure. Self preservation and all that." Scorpius said. 

"Please?" Hugo looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Scorpius sighed, "Fine, but if I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

Hugo grinned widely at him and got up eagerly. "Come on! Follow me!"

"Wait hold up." Scorpius said, Hugo stopped in his tracks. "My dying wish is to go to the Magical Menagerie first."

"All right. Wish granted." Hugo said with a nod.

They both entered into the shop, Scorpius' favorite store in Diagon Alley by far. Scorpius went first to the baby nifflers. He remembered as a child he begged his parents to get him one. He named the niffler Nigel. Nigel only lasted in the manor a few months before his hoarding of the family treasures became too much. Especially since his grandmother would often screech about missing her necklaces.

Next he went to look at the baby pygmy puffs. They were so impossibly small. "I think I'm going to get another pygmy puff after Hogwarts. To keep Pisces company while I'm at work." Scorpius said.

"That's a good idea. It is recommended to get them in pairs so they keep eachother company." Hugo said with a nod

They then moved onto the cats. "I got my father a siamese cat for his birthday last month." Scorpius said

"What is their name?" Hugo asked. 

"Artemis. That cat hates everyone except my father. She is vicious. A true huntress." Scorpius said. "I have to make sure Pisces is securely locked in my room."

Eventually they left the store and Hugo led him out of the store. They walked a little ways away from the more populated areas. Hugo then mounted his broom, he looked towards him. "Come on, hop on!" Hugo encouraged. 

Scorpius obliged, resigning himself to his fate. He got on behind Hugo wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

Scorpius felt his feet lift off of the ground and he held onto Hugo tighter, for dear life in fact. He closed his eyes at first as they went higher and higher, he then opened them. It was quite the view of Diagon Alley. Scorpius was absolutely terrified, but at the same time it felt exhilirating. Flying was always a strange feeling for Scorpius. 

"You all right back there?" Hugo yelled back turning his head.

"I'm fine. I'd be better if you looked where you were going." Scorpius scolded

Hugo laughed in response, but did end up turning back.

After a good amount of time Hugo landed. Surprisingly, Scorpius didn't die. At least he thinks he didn't. 

Hugo smiled at him, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well, I'm still not going to make a habit of it. I prefer my feet on the ground thank you very much!" Scorpius said with his arms crossed.

\---------------------------------------

(A few weeks later)

Today was a change of pace, Scorpius was at Hugo's house. Hugo insisted that he just had to come over and watch a movie. His movie of choice? Alien vs. Predator

"This is bloody weird. Why are we watching this?" Scorpius questioned.

"Because it's the best movie of all time that's why!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised that your favorite movie is about aliens." Scorpius muttered. 

"This is classic cinema, Scorpius!"

"Is all classic cinema this weird?" Scorpius questioned with a smirk. 

Hugo gasped in mock surprise, "How dare you!" Hugo then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, Hugo?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Hugo challenged.

Scorpius picked up the pillow and tossed it back at him, right at his head.

"Bloody hell! That hurt. Fine, if that's the way you're going to play..." Hugo sent a pillow flying Scorpius' way. 

Scorpius was prepared with a pillow on his lap. He held up his pillow to block it.

"Crafty." Hugo commended, deliberating his next move. Before haphazardly chucking another pillow. 

This went on for a few minutes until somehow Scorpius found himself in possession of all the pillows. He smirked in triumph. "I guess this means, I win."

"Oh no, it's not over yet." Hugo said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He launched himself at Scorpius, bringing them both down on the couch. Hugo was on top of him pinning both of Scorpius' arms down, looking into his eyes. "I win." he whispered before leaning down to capture Scorpius' lips in a kiss. 

This was definitely better than watching the movie, Scorpius decided. Unfortunately for Scorpius Hugo pulled away, though his face was still inches from his own. "You know, I lied. I didn't actually want to watch a movie."

"Oh? What did you want then?" Scorpius asked, playing coy. 

"I wanted to get you alone and snog you senseless." Hugo said, going back in for a kiss. 

Scorpius, of course, was happy to oblige. He didn't even mind the rather compromising position he was in. 

"Bloody hell!" 

\---------------------------------

A/N - My first cliffhanger and the story is almost done. Another chapter or two I think. Then onto the sequel. Hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this.


	13. Chapter 13

A rather angry Ronald Weasley stepped into view, glaring daggers at Scorpius. If looks could kill Scorpius would certainly dead by now. 

Startled, Hugo automatically jumped out of Scorpius's lap, almost falling over in the process. "You're home early."

"Hugo, are you going to explain to me what a Malfoy of all people is doing in my house?" Ron Weasley asked trying to keep his voice calm though he was seething. 

"We were just watching a movie..." Hugo lied. Though Scorpius was pretty sure his father had already seen what they were really doing.

"Oh, so watching a movie requires snogging does it?" Ron said accusingly. "Of all the blokes! A Malfoy! You couldn't have chosen literally anyone else?!" 

Hugo's face was absolutely blanched, he looked at a loss for words. 

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ron asked expectantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I- I-" Hugo stuttered. Scorpius felt absolutely helpless in this situation, he felt immensely bad for Hugo. He wanted to help him in some way. 

"I can't believe you'd do this to our family!" Ron then turned on Scorpius. "And you! it wasn't enough that you corrupted my nephew? You had to go for my son! Why can't you Malfoys leave my family alone!"

"It's not his fault! Please! Don't yell at him!" Hugo pleaded. "I love him!"

Scorpius' brain short circuited. Hugo loved him? How was that even possible? Merlin knows he didn't deserve it.

Ron's face reddened even more, Scorpius hadn't even known that was possible. "That just makes it worse! You know what? I'm not taking you to the World Cup this year!"

"But Dad! That's not fair!" Hugo cried out in protest.

Scorpius did feel like that was very unfair seeing as technically Hugo had not done anything wrong.

"Life isn't fair, is it? It's best you learn that now." Ron looked back at Scorpius. "Leave. I don't want you ever coming within distance to this house. Do you understand me?" 

"Y-yes Sir." Scorpius said visibly shaken. He looked towards Hugo apologetically and apparated back home.

\----------------------

Scorpius arrived home resolving to go straight to his room to calm down. Of course his father was sitting in his sitting room chair. 

Draco looked up at his son, concern etched on his face. "What's happened? Did you and Albus have a row?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Scorpius muttered.

"You know you can tell me anything." Draco said gently.

"Not here." Scorpius eventually said. He didn't want his grandparents to overhear.

"We can go in my study." Draco said and started walking towards his office. Scorpius followed after him.

Draco sat down at his desk in his big chair. Scorpius pulled up a chair on the other side.

"Go on then." His father encouraged.

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." Scorpius admitted with a nervousness.

Draco's expression remained unchanged. "Is it Albus?"

"What? No! Not Albus." Scorpius said rather quickly. The thought of being involved with his best friend just made him uncomfortable.

"Who then?" Draco pressed.

"It's Hugo Granger-Weasley." Scorpius confessed as if he was on trial.

His father had a look of mild surprise on his face. "I see. I have to admit I'm surprised. Why are you upset? Did you have a row?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, his dad found out. He... was not happy."

"Yes I would assume so. He's always had a bad temper that one."

"I'm not allowed back there apparently. I imagine we won't be able to see each other the rest of the summer." Scorpius said with a sigh.

"This isn't right. You didn't do anything wrong. I've half a mind to tell him off." Draco resolved, standing up.

"Father, don't!" Scorpius protested.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to talk to him about a little thing called respect." Draco reassured before disapparating.

Scorpius had an uneasy feeling.

\---------------------

(September 1st, 7th year)

As Scorpius had expected he hadn't seen Hugo the rest of the summer. If it wasn't for Albus he would have been miserable. Hugo had not been at the World Cup with them. Though Albus had assured him that his mother brought him another day because she felt bad.

Scorpius was very eager to start the school year. He was Head Boy this year which his Grandfather even seemed pleased about. It would be a tough year with N.E.WT.s looming. Hugo also had his OWLs this year, Scorpius was curious as to how many NEWT levels he'd qualify for. 

Scorpius had been nervous about speaking in front of the prefects. Luckily he wouldn't have to lead the meeting alone, Rose was there. Scorpius had never been a charismatic speaker. The meeting went pretty well, everyone exited the compartment. Scorpius saw Hugo just outside waiting for him. Merlin, he had missed him. "How long have you been waiting out here?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo just shrugged. "How did the meeting go?" 

"Pretty well I think. I'm really glad Rose was there. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her."

"I'm sure you would have done just fine." Hugo reassured him. He then motioned Scorpius to follow him.

Hugo led him into an empty compartment, Scorpius was not surprised. Hugo wrapped his arms around Scorpius though he didn't make any other movements as if he was just breathing the other boy in. Scorpius leaned in to kiss him, a hand running through his curls. He missed those curls.

Hugo pulled away for a moment much to Scorpius' disappointment. "I missed you." He breathed out.

"I missed you too." Hugo said then sighed. "Dad was being ridiculous I couldn't even write to you! I was pretty much on house arrest. It took some convincing to let me go help out in the shop."

"Seems like a vast overreaction. I'm sorry." Scorpius said with a frown. 

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault my Dad's an arse." Hugo said.

"I know, I just feel bad." Scorpius said. "I told my Father about us."

"Oh! So that's why he came around to tell my Dad off." Hugo mused.

"Yeah. I told him not to." Scorpius said with a sigh.

"I'm glad he didn't listen. That was bloody entertaining! And terrifying at the same time. Not so much your dad, but mine." Hugo recalled.

"Father reacted a lot better than yours that's for sure." Scorpius then added, "When i told him I had a boyfriend he asked if it was Albus."

Hugo busted out laughing, "Now that would be a sight!"

"I don't even want to picture it, it just feels wrong somehow." Scorpius shivered.

"Good to hear. I don't want any competition." Hugo smirked. 

"Right, since I'm so desirable and all." Scorpius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You're the most desirable person I've ever met." Hugo said. He pulled Scorpius in for a kiss before he could protest.

\---------------------------------

(October, 7th year)

Though it's only been a month, this year has been shaping up to be a good one. There was no Ron Weasley to face and James had graduated so no conflict really. Save for the ongoing arguments between Sophia and Albus, it was getting ridiculous. Scorpius tried suggesting Albus break it off, but he wasn't hearing any of it.

His relationship with Hugo was going strong. Scorpius hadn't breached the topic of Hugo telling his Dad he loved him. He didn't want it to be awkward. 

It was a crisp fall night and Hugo and Scorpius were lying out in the courtyard on the grass gazing at the stars. "Hey Hugo, can I ask you something?" Scorpius turned to face him.

Hugo turned to face him as well. "Ask away."

"Did you mean what you said to your Dad that day?" Scorpius asked, feeling a surge of courage.

"You'll have to be more specific than that." Hugo said

"When you said you loved me." Scorpius said.

"Oh, yeah. I meant it." Hugo admitted, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel pressured to say it back." 

"You're such a Hufflepuff." Scorpius teased.

"And proud!" He grinned. 

They laid there a few more minutes, Scorpius mulling over what Hugo had told him. 

\------------------

A/N - depending on how long i end up making the Christmas portion, next chapter will prob be the last. Then the sequel! hope you've enjoyed so far!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Here it the last chapter! Thank you everyone for your interest! To think this was supposed to be a one shot. side note - I hate coming up with gift ideas in stories.

\------------------

(Winter Holiday, 7th year)

Scorpius had chosen to spend Christmas day at the Manor this year. It was mostly pleasant. His cousins, Aunt Daphne, Blaise and his new wife, as well as Blaise's children were there. Best of all his Grandfather was on his absolute best behavior.

The other half of break would be spent with the Potters. Albus had gone on and on about how his Aunt Hermione continued to ruin his life. Ever the dramatic. 

"She got Granddad a bloody computer this year. I swear she does this just to annoy me! He had us sit down for an hour while he went on about the wonders of muggle technology. I don't think I'll ever forgive her."

Scorpius just shook his head. "You have serious problems, I hope you know that."

"My only problem is this bloody family I mean honestly..." Albus then went on a rant about the entirety of his family. Scorpius knew despite this Albus wouldn't trade his family for anything in the world.

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, but Hugo is popping over today." Scorpius said.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Of course he is. No snogging on my bed."

" Where else are we going to go?" Scorpius teased.

A few hours later, Hugo had floo'd in. Scorpius was there waiting for him. He stood up to greet him.

Hugo smiled at him, the type of smile only reserved for him. It made Scorpius' heart soar. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Scorpius said, he barely got it out before Hugo closed the space between them and kissed him.

Hugo broke apart from him then grinned. "We should go up into James' room. Imagine how mad he'd be if we snogged on his bed."

"You'd really tell him that?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course. It would be worth it just to see his face alone." Hugo said. "Come on, follow me." he motioned.

Scorpius obliged and followed him up the stairs. They went into James' old room, he had moved out months ago according to Albus. "I want to give you your present first. Hold on a minute." He left a moment to get Hugo's gift in Albus' room.

Scorpius then returned with a box, wrapped in brightly colored paper. He sat down by Hugo on the bed, "Happy belated Christmas."

"Thanks." Hugo said, he took the box and tore through the paper. He gasped when he saw his gift. He pulled them out. They were new keeper gloves for Quidditch. "Scorpius these are... expensive!"

Scorpius shrugged, he didn't really think much about the cost of things. He didn't pay much attention really. His family had plenty to spare. "It's not a big deal. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Hugo beamed then he frowned "My gift's gonna seem like rubbish now compared to yours."

"I'm sure that's not true." Scorpius said. "I'll like whatever you get me. Promise."

Hugo reluctantly handed him the present.

Scorpius opened the box, to reveal a brown leather knapsack, it was rather nice looking. His current knapsack he had gotten for his first year of Hogwarts. He was about to say something, but Hugo started talking.

"It's not a regular knapsack. I had my mum put an undetectable extendable charm on it so you can put as much as you want in it, I don't think there's a limit. She has one on her handbag. I figured it would be useful since you're always dragging so many books. Though I know you could have likely performed the spell yourself maybe-" 

Scorpius cut him off, "It's perfect. I love it." 

"Really?" Hugo asked.

"Really." Scorpius reassured him with a smile. "Thank you. I have had my current bag since I was a first year, I could use a new one."

Hugo let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to snog now?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "You have to ask?"

So they ended up snogging on James' old bed. Scorpius couldn't help, but feel smug about it. Take that James, you git.

\----------------------

(January 13th, 7th year)

Today was Scorpius' birthday, he turned 18 today. Hugo was adamant that he not go to the Great Hall for dinner tonight. He had a surprise for him apparently. Hugo met him outside of the Slytherin Common room, dodging any questions on where they were going. It seemed like this was going to be a more elaborate gift than what Scorpius had gotten Hugo for his birthday a few months ago. Scorpius had gotten him a ridiculous shirt that read, 'I'm a Keeper'. Hugo was endlessly amused by it like Scorpius thought he'd be. Albus had called them both dorks.

They walked for awhile until they finally reached the wall where the Room of Requirement would appear. Scorpius watched Hugo pace back and forth until a door appeared. Scorpius followed Hugo inside.

It was a familiar outdoor setting. It was the grounds of Hogwarts. The particular spot was the tree they used to spend time together under.

"I know it's not very imaginative of me, but this place holds a lot of good memories." Hugo explained. 

"I thought I tainted this place by bringing... someone else here?" Scorpius asked, he didn't use Persephone's name because he knew it bothered Hugo. 

"Well, I am officially taking it back!" Hugo declared. Plates of food then appeared on the ground atop a nice picnic blanket. "The house elves did this, full credit to them."

"This is... perfect. Thank you." Scorpius said. Honestly, he was touched Hugo went to all this trouble just for him.

"Well, let's sit then shall we?" Hugo said then sat down on the blanket, "Wouldn't want the food to get cold."

Scorpius took a spot next to Hugo. They looked at the nice spread they had before them. Steak, bangers and mash, creamed corn, bread pudding. They never had steak at Hogwarts, so this was a treat indeed. Both boys tucked into their food. Hugo asked him about what his birthdays had been like as a kid.

Hugo then went onto describe his birthdays growing up. His grandmother had always insisted each Grandchild deserved their own birthday dinner courtesy of her. Birthdays had always been anything, but quiet.

He was then presented with a cake that had the writing "Happy birthday Scorpius" in green icing.

Hugo smiled, "Happy birthday, Scorpius."

They ate their cake, Hugo practically shoveling it down. Scorpius felt warmth radiating throughout him, it was stronger now than the usual warmth he felt around Hugo. 

"Hugo?" Scorpius said hoping to grab Hugo attention away from the cake. He looked at it like he was in love with it.

"Hm?" Hugo responded, mid-mouthful. Honestly, Hugo's table manners were atrocious. Good thing's he cute.

"I love you." Scorpius said, not sure why he was so nervous about saying that.

Hugo swallowed then spoke. Maybe manners weren't lost on him after all. "Really?"

"Really." Scorpius affirmed. 

A big grin appeared on Hugo's face. "I love you too. Obviously."

"Obviously." Scorpius repeated.

\-----------------------------

(February 15th, 7th year)

Today was Scorpius and Hugo's 1 year anniversary. Unfortunately they hadn't gotten to celebrate their 6th month. Thanks to a certain someone.

Scorpius had it planned out. This year Hogsmeade weekend didn't fall on Valentine's day so he had to get creative. He chose to decorate the abandoned classroom they often frequented. He had candles everywhere in the room to create mood lighting. Candles were courtesy of the house elves. He also somehow managed to convince Professor Longbottom to let him pick some roses from the rose bushes. His professor would probably be horrified that he ripped the petals off and spread them all over the floor. That was romantic, right?

So all he had to do was wait for Hugo to come in. He told him to meet him in the classroom. He wanted to stay in the room to make sure no one came and ruined his set up. After what seemed like hours, but was likely only a few minutes, Hugo entered the room.

He looked around and smiled, "What is all this?"

"I figured you went all out for my birthday so I figured I'd go all out for our anniversary." Scorpius said.

"Oh? Is that today?" Hugo asked, feigning cluelessness. He walked closer to Scorpius.

"Haha. Very funny." Scorpius said dryly. "I had the house elves make some food it's over there."

"Actually, I had an idea. It's something new." Hugo said with a glint of... something Scorpius couldn't decipher.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo smirked, "You'll see." He said then got down on his knees in front of Scorpius. Hugo's hands went for his pants, unzipping his zipper.

"Hugo, what-" Scorpius started.

"Trust me. You'll like it." Hugo said.

Scorpius did end up liking it. A lot. Happy anniversary, indeed.

\--------------------------

(Summer, post-Hogwarts)

Yesterday Scorpius brought Hugo to the Manor for the first time to meet his father. It went pretty well, his grandfather luckily was .. indisposed. How that happened Scorpius didn't know. Which he'd preferred, he didn't want to be culpable after all. Scorpius had then gotten sad because his Mother would never get to meet Hugo.

Hugo made an interesting suggestion. They could go to the Malfoy family plot to visit his Mother's grave. That was the closest they could get to the real thing, so Scorpius supposed it would do.

So here they were now. At the private Malfoy family gravesite. They walked up together to his mother's gravestone. There would always be flowers at her grave, his Father always made sure of that. They both stood there for a moment.

Hugo broke the silence, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Right." He paused, "Mother, this is Hugo Granger-Weasley, my boyfriend. Hugo, this is my mother, Astoria Malfoy." 

Hugo didn't miss a beat, "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Nice flowers you got here."

Hugo then spoke again, "I hope you know you raised a good person. He's very kind and brilliant, so brilliant. I just want you to know that I love your son and would never hurt him."

Scorpius felt very touched that Hugo said that. It was endearing how he talked to her so effortlessly. "I think she'd like you. She would always say that I should be with someone kind. Someone who accepts me for who I am."

"Well, I feel like I already like her. The way you talk about her, I feel like I really know her, you know?"

Scorpius took his hand and smiled. "Yeah, I think I know."

\----------------------

A/N - And that's a wrap. Thought this was a cute place to end this fic. Had an absolute blast writing it! I'm quite proud of myself because this is the first multi chapter fic I've actually finished in years! No worries, there will be more of these boys! I will have a sequel out soon! Thank you again!


End file.
